The Day of Tunan Ra
by UNCW-JEDI
Summary: Aside from taking the Trials, Tunan-Ra is the most important milestone in a Padawan's life. Today is Anakin Skywalker's day of Tunan-Ra. Amidst lightsaber duels, peace negotiations, manipulation of the Force, and many more challenges, can Anakin find his
1. Introducing the Day

Title: The Day of Tunan-Ra

Author: UNCW_JEDI

Author E-mail: **uncw_jedi@hotmail.com**

Rating: PG

Summary: Aside from taking the Trials, Tunan-Ra is the most important milestone in a Padawan's life. Today is Anakin Skywalker's day of Tunan-Ra. Amidst lightsaber duels, peace negotiations, manipulation of the Force, and many more challenges, can Anakin find his way to becoming a great Jedi Knight, or will he find his way to a darker destiny.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Lucasfilm, Ltd. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.

********************************************************* 

Chapter 1 - Introducing the Day

"You seem especially excited today."

"Shouldn't I be?" a younger male voice responded.

"I don't recall being this excited on my day. In fact, I was terrified."

Anakin Skywalker quickly glanced at his Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan didn't often speak of many events with great fondness, but when recalling his experiences of this day, Obi-Wan seemed to positively beam. Needless to say Anakin had never heard the terrified part. Obviously, his Master hadn't told him the whole story about this day.

"And that bothers you, does it?"

"Get out of my head," Anakin said, more annoyed at himself for not exercising better control, than at Obi-Wan for picking up on his thoughts.

"We share a unique bond Padawan. One I often cherish. Would you deprive me of this?" Obi-Wan said all this with a slight smile. Anakin was often too hard on himself where he shouldn't be. The Master-Padawan bond allowed for a unique relationship that no other Jedi could share in. Though it was undeniable that Anakin still had a ways to go in terms of control of his thoughts and emotions, this time was not an indication of his lack of skill. Anakin's thoughts wouldn't have been known to anyone else, including the Jedi council, at that moment except Obi-Wan. 

"Ah, no Master. I just…" Anakin trailed off.

Obi-Wan took at closer look at his Padawan. For some reason the exchange had not been as light as Obi-Wan had intended it to be. He could relate to some of what Anakin felt. Qui-Gon had always said that Obi-Wan was too hard on himself; too much of a perfectionist. It was a character trait Obi-Wan knew he hadn't quite gotten rid of yet, but Anakin seemed much worse about it than Obi-Wan ever had. 

"Is something wrong?" Obi-Wan gently asked.

"No," Anakin replied quickly, but he didn't sound convinced in the truth of his response.

Such a difficult person to read Obi-Wan thought. His 15 year-old apprentice seemed halfway between being a boy and a man. When Obi-Wan tried to get closer Anakin seemed to shrink away. When Obi-Wan made no attempt to comfort or get closer, Anakin seemed to resent him for it. It hadn't always been that way, but it had been that way lately, which deeply concerned Obi-Wan. Hopefully, today would ease some of the tension in their relationship.

"Do you have questions you wish to ask about today then?"

"Is it allowed?" Anakin asked, his excitement slowly becoming visible once more.

"Of course. I can tell you many things about the day ahead. As you know, a Jedi, anyone for that matter, should seek information about the things that await them in life. To stay ignorant is to be less powerful in a situation. But one must not let expectations rule one's life either."

"Huh?" Why did Obi-Wan have to break into a lecture right at that moment? Did he have to give such a convoluted response?

"Ask your questions Padawan and I shall answer them appropriately."

"Great. You've told me bits and pieces of how Tunan-Ra was for you, but I've never really heard all the steps that are involved."

"And I cannot tell you all the steps involved Anakin. To learn that you must experience Tunan-Ra for yourself. But I can tell you what is planned for today."

"Whatever," Anakin responded somewhat testily. What was the difference between what he'd said and what Obi-Wan said.

"A great deal young one. But you will understand all in good time," Obi-Wan said breaking into Anakin's thoughts once more. But before Anakin could say anything in protest, Obi-Wan was speaking again. 

"Tunan-Ra is an ancient Jedi custom, begun countless years ago, before the Republic was even fully formed. Oh, the custom has changed some since its beginnings, but the basic principles underlying it remain. To achieve inner peace and tranquility."

"One of my greatest skills," Anakin responded.

Obi-Wan looked at his apprentice, saw the wide grin on Anakin's face, and began to smile just as much.

"Yes, I have always thought so." They both knew that the lack of ability to achieve inner peace was, perhaps, Anakin's greatest failing. The fact that they could both laugh about it was both comforting and disturbing.

"The path to inner peace is a gradual movement away from conflict," Obi-Wan continued. "As such, today is the living embodiment of a Padawan's journey from conflict to peace. A vital lesson given that the Jedi Knights are guardians of peace."

"Second only to a Padawan taking the Trials, right Master?" Anakin asked eagerly.

"From a certain point of view, yes Padawan. Though each day could be thought of as a progression from Padawan to Knighthood, there are few formal markers of this progression. Tunan-Ra is one of these."

"Tell me about your Tunan-Ra Master," Anakin asked even more eagerly.

"You ask many questions Padawan. Shall I tell you of what to expect or of my experiences?" Anakin's mind often raced ahead, with too little focus on the moment, which is why he sometimes asked so many questions. Obi-Wan hoped his own question to his apprentice would clue Anakin in that he was doing this again.

"Can't you do both at once. After all, it sounds like Tunan-Ra is the same for all Padawans. So by telling me your experience, you'll be telling me what to expect."

"Your reasoning is sound Padawan, though I think you will find it slightly inaccurate. However, sharing my experiences with you will give you some idea of what to expect," Obi-Wan said almost absently. He was drawing the Force to him now, to recall the events of his Tunan-Ra in accurate detail.

"The day begins with conflict. And there is no greater conflict than a one on one duel. So, we will go to the Great Hall, where you will engage in lightsaber combat with five different individuals."

"Five?" Anakin asked stunned. Five duels seemed like a lot. How could someone not be exhausted after fighting that much?

"I do not need our bond to read your thoughts Anakin. I thought that was a lot too. Five duels is a test, a test of your stamina, mental as well as physical. It is a test of your skills with a lightsaber to be sure, but it is also a test of you."

"What do you mean?" Anakin was very curious to know what his Master was getting at.

"As I did, you will duel with 5 Jedi of various skill and attributes. First, you will fight against a Padawan younger and less experienced than yourself. Second, you will fight against a Padawan of similar skill and experience. Third, you will fight against a full- fledged Jedi Knight. Fourth, you will fight a member of the Council. And lastly, you will fight your Master."

"I have to fight you." It was more a statement than a question. Anakin had sparred against Obi-Wan on many occasions, but never with the stakes so high. It wasn't a good thing, but Anakin was eager to see if he could truly take Obi-Wan in a duel. He was stronger. He KNEW he could win. He thought he should win. Still, Obi-Wan was not to be underestimated.

"Yes. We will face each other. A duel is the greatest form of conflict, the most… intimate. And few duels could be more intimate than against someone you know well. Someone you are close to. Only one other battle could possibly be more intimate."

"What's that Master?" Anakin was riveted by every word that came out of Obi-Wan's mouth. The question came naturally and easily.

"The battle that we all must fight Anakin. The battle against ourselves." Obi-Wan replied grimly. He'd fought some battles against himself, Melida-Daan being especially noteworthy. 

"I'm ready for the challenge Master," Anakin replied confidently. Fight against himself? He didn't quite understand what Obi-Wan meant by that. He knew who he was, what he wanted. Fighting against himself, that wouldn't happen. That was no big deal. Fighting a member of the Council, that was big. Fighting Obi-Wan, that was… intriguing.

"I believe you will do quite well Anakin. You are very strong. Trust the Force, and you shall triumph."

"Thank you Obi-Wan…I mean Master. But I don't understand something. Why did Tunan-Ra terrify you? From what I know of your days as a Padawan, you were one of the most powerful, one the most skilled with a lightsaber. You are the only living Jedi who has faced down and defeated a Sith Lord in combat. And you're so damn serene I have trouble seeing you as terrified."

"You flatter me too much Anakin. Many things change over time. Lightsaber skills are not the only measure of a Jedi's power, or even that good of a measure. And the serenity you speak of, that is a journey that still occupies my time Padawan. When you learn this lesson, you will know the true power of a Jedi." Obi-Wan paused before continuing, and for once, Anakin didn't interrupt the silence with another question. Very good, Obi-Wan thought.

"Once again though, you ask a sound question Padawan. Your curiosity is one of your greatest assets. I was terrified because…I did not want to fail."

"There is no fear, there is only…" Anakin began to quote the Jedi code, mostly to poke fun at Obi-Wan.

"I know this as I knew it then," Obi-Wan interrupted. "And the code should not be mocked young one." Obi-Wan said this sternly, but a slight smile betrayed him. One of the greatest things about the relationship he had with Anakin was their ability to smile and laugh in many situations. It helped them to break up any tensions they might be feeling, from a mission or from each other. Strange then, if they joked so much, that Anakin saw Obi-Wan as overly serious. 

__

Well, I guess from his point of view I am, Obi-Wan thought.

"Sorry Master," Anakin said, reflexively, but he could see the smile Obi-Wan was trying to hide.

"I had too much pride Anakin. Perhaps, I still do. And pride can make one frightful of failure. I was arrogant enough to think that I could escape something that virtually every living being must face, failure. Don't get me wrong, success and victory are things to be sought and cherished. But sometimes failure can teach us greater lessons."

"I feel no fear Master. I will succeed. I know I will," Anakin said confidently. Then, almost as if speaking to himself, "Is that wrong?"

"Your confidence is a good thing Padawan. Feel you will succeed, but be prepared to fail."

"I'm not sure I can do that. I don't like to fail," Anakin said, and almost immediately wished he could take back the statement. He was getting too close to things he hid deep in his heart. 

"So you see, we are not so different as you like to believe. Both full of pride. Together we will learn to let go."

Anakin stared at Obi-Wan for a moment. Something about knowing Obi-Wan wasn't the perfect Jedi gave Anakin comfort, and a sense of dread. It meant it was okay that Anakin wasn't yet the great Jedi he dreamed of being. But it also meant that being a great Jedi, being the perfect Jedi, was a harder thing than Anakin had ever realized before. Because before this moment, Anakin had thought Obi-Wan was a great Jedi. The perfect Jedi.

"We have stayed too long on this first event of the day," Obi-Wan stated, breaking into Anakin's thoughts. "Since conflict is the point Tunan-Ra is designed to help you move away from, perhaps we should follow suit with our discussion."

"Is there time?" Anakin asked, taking in his surroundings for the first time. Amazingly, they had walked through a large portion of the Temple without Anakin even realizing it.

"Always a lesson to be learned," Obi-Wan said, knowing that his Padawan had been so caught up in their discussion that he'd ignored their surroundings. A habit that could get you killed on a mission. "But as you now see, we have time." They were still a little bit away from the Great Hall.

"I know you are right Master, but I must ask one more question. How did you fare in your duels?" Anakin braced for the rebuke or lecture. He wasn't even sure he thought his question was all that appropriate at the time. He felt a great compulsion to ask it though.

"I was victorious in all but one match," Obi-Wan said, no trace of pride or gloating in his voice. He was just stating a fact.

"And who did you lose to?" Anakin asked quickly. He was a little surprised Obi-Wan had answered the question without pausing to lecture.

"Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan said somberly, and Anakin knew there was more to that story.


	2. The Great Hall

Chapter 2 – The Great Hall

"You do well not to ask questions that flow so easily into your mind," Obi-Wan said, breaking a short silence. "This walk has only been a short time, and yet you have already learned much. You will do quite well today Anakin."

Obi-Wan's voice held more affection than it normally did, which puzzled Anakin. Was he just trying to move away from talking about Qui-Gon and their duel, or was he just giving Anakin a complement?

"I see that I must move us forward, since you seem to have no questions about the rest of your day."

"I…I'm sorry Master. Please tell me about the rest of the day."

"The second stage of Tunan-Ra involves mediating a dispute. As you know, a Jedi Knight's primary purpose is to help maintain peace and order. Mediating conflicts is one way that this purpose is accomplished. And of course, is the preferred way."

Anakin knew that he should agree with what his Master was saying. Oh, how he did enjoy "aggressive negotiations" though.

"Also, as I'm sure you've discerned, mediating a conflict is a process of moving from hostility to peaceful resolution. Very in keeping with the principles of Tunan-Ra."

Yes, Anakin thought. Clearly, the Jedi that had come up with this ritual were very anal about things being symbolic. Sometimes he wondered if the main way one learned to become a Jedi was to just get the same lesson over and over again until you no longer had the strength to fight against what you were being told, and just believed to make the lessons stop. Boy, he hoped Obi-Wan hadn't picked up on that particular thought.

"The third stage of Tunan-Ra…" Obi-Wan was saying, apparently not having picked up on Anakin's thoughts, "involves pure use of the Force to defend yourself. This is a difficult test, as it tests your control over the Force. The type of control that one can only possess when one is at peace. And obviously you are not permitted to attack. Difficult concepts to learn. To not attack when one is attacked. It seems almost unnatural."

"Very," Anakin said agreeing wholeheartedly. It seemed stupid to just keep defending when someone or something was threatening you. Didn't that just mean you were begging to be killed. Then, another question popped into Anakin's head, and his musings on defense were forgotten.

"I can tell you no more of this stage Anakin, so do not ask," Obi-Wan said before Anakin could ask the question that popped into his head. He realized that for all Obi-Wan had told him about the third stage, and this day in general, Obi-Wan really hadn't told him all that much.

"The fourth and final stage is a private affair. You will meditate for as long as is necessary. You will draw the Force to you, and test your connection to all that is."

"What do you mean, as long as is necessary?"

"The journey is different for everyone Anakin, which is why I can only tell you of what is planned, not what is involved. The Force and you will sort of make an agreement on how long your meditation will be. It varies for all those who experience it. Frankly, I think few Jedi, if any, truly understand the fourth stage. It just is the way it is, much like the Force can be. The fourth stage will teach you trust in the Force, and trust in your own insignificance."

"What!" Anakin said startled. He didn't like that last part for some reason, though he wasn't quite sure why.

"I didn't like it much when Qui-Gon said those words to me either. You will understand in time Padawan. But now any further questions you might have must wait for another time because we are here." 

Obi-Wan waved a hand at Anakin indicating the huge door that stood before them. Anakin stood transfixed for a moment. The door seemed almost…alive. Which wasn't possible Anakin thought. And yet, the door positively glowed with life and power, as though Anakin were about to step into an awesome and terrifying place. 

__

Is the Force really THIS powerful?

"It is quite a feeling isn't it," Obi-Wan's powerful voice remarked, cutting into Anakin's reverie. Second, only to the Room of a Thousand Fountains as my favorite place in the Temple."

Anakin stared once again at the door to the Great Hall. He'd heard tales but never been here himself. Frankly, he was dumbstruck by it all.

"And this is just the outside. Wait until you get inside," Obi-Wan said at his side. "We seem to be wasting time. Perhaps you should let us in."

"Huh?" Anakin said confused.

"The door, the Force knows that this is your day of Tunan-Ra. Others have entered before us, but now the door will open only for you. Touch it and you will touch your destiny."

Anakin held his arm out, palm forward, and pressed into the seal that adorned the door. And in that moment Anakin noticed that the door was rather plain. What he had thought was gold, was more like a cold gray alloy. The door seemed to shrink in size, though Anakin knew that it was still the same size. The Great Seal was a triple ring designed in such a way that the image appeared to form a fourth ring around the other three. It wasn't really physically possible as Anakin understood physics, but nevertheless it was there. A Jedi connects to the individual, the individual connects to all other life, and all other life connects to the Jedi. And surrounding and binding them all, the Force. The door gave a powerful shudder as Anakin touched it. He saw brief visions. Obi-Wan smiling. Obi-Wan...horrified. A young woman, it looked a little like Padme Amidala, looking at him with love. An old face, looking at him with…contempt. And a black mask that looked at him…like a mirror. A terrible chill came over Anakin and he thought he'd never get the door open when he heard the breathing.

"Welcome Padawan Skywalker," Mace Windu's voice boomed through the Great Hall.

Anakin suddenly came out of his daze, and was shocked that no one seemed to take notice of what he'd just experienced. He looked around and saw the entire Jedi Council there. Obi-Wan was still standing next to him, and a boy, a few years younger than Anakin was standing with the Council members. Anakin took in the boy first. He had black hair streaked with purple. His skin seemed almost translucent it was so pale. The boy's eyes were black orbs that definitely showed fear, but also eagerness.

"This is Jarven, one of the young ones here at the Temple. He has not been taken as apprentice to a Master yet, but his skill leaves little doubt that he will soon be chosen."

Anakin heard Mace say those words and wondered if that meant he was going to take Jarven as his Padawan. The boy must be special indeed if Mace Windu was considering taking him as an apprentice. He turned his attention to Jarven once more, bowed slightly, and began to take in the Great Hall. It was an open expanse that seemed to go on forever in all directions. The ceiling and walls curved into an almost egg shaped room. Light shown brightly through the expansive windows and skylight. Famous Jedi quotes or words of wisdom were spaced out on the walls, in different writing styles and dialects. Blue alternated with Green as the dominant colors in the room, and yet they really blended together in such a way that they formed a color Anakin had no name for. It was in a word, awesome.


	3. Stage One Begins

Chapter 3 – Stage One Begins

"I trust Master Kenobi has told you some of what will be happening.," Mace Windu continued. "You shall be dueling Jarven first. But, before we get started, please give me your lightsaber. You too Jarven."

Both young men raised their lightsabers at nearly the same moment, and Mace Windu gently took the lightsabers from them. With a wave, the lightsabers sailed to him.

"We do not wish to risk grave injury or worse. To ensure this I am turning down the power setting on your lightsabers. I assure you this will not affect the outcome in any way," Mace said.

He pushed a button or two and suddenly the lightsabers leapt back into the hands of their owners.

"Better than having you fight with training sabers, since the lightsabers you have built are as much a part of you as the Force. Now, begin," Mace said in a commanding voice, and for the first time Anakin realized that the entire Council, Obi-Wan too, had moved off to the far side of the Hall.

"This entire Hall is your battleground. Pay us no mind," Mace said.

Which meant that they would have plenty of room Anakin thought. _Good_. He proceeded to the center of the Hall and stared across at Jarven. Jarven bowed and Anakin bowed back. He was impressed. The fear in Jarven's eyes was gone. He could feel the Force gathering around the boy. Jarven was powerful, Anakin could sense that. But he, Anakin Skywalker, was more powerful; and more skilled with a lightsaber. Just then the boy leapt at Anakin, catching him somewhat off guard. The first blow, surprisingly, backed Anakin up a bit, and he struggled to get his balance as Jarven attacked with blazing speed. But his attack was also sloppy, and Anakin caught him going the wrong way. Jarven missed Anakin completely and went tumbling down. Anakin pounced. Jarven caught the attack but was pushed back by Anakin's ferocity. Anakin realized that he was attacking like he was trying to club Jarven to death. "Sometimes I think that your sole style of fighting with a lightsaber is to pound your opponent so hard that eventually their arms fall off," Obi-Wan had once said to him. Anakin knew it was true. Especially when he was angry, and he was angry now. Not really at Jarven, but at himself for letting Jarven get the upper hand in the first place. Anakin was going to have to fight four more people today, Jedi more skilled and powerful than this boy. If this little duel gave him trouble, then maybe he wasn't the Chosen One everyone whispered about behind his back. Anakin backed off his attack a little, and calmed himself through the Force. Jarven was down on the ground, visibly shaken by the ferocity of Anakin's attack. _I've never seen such power_, the boy thought, and Anakin could hear his thoughts. There was fear now, paralyzing fear. Jarven's attack came much slower this time, and lacked conviction. Anakin smiled to himself. This boy really wasn't a match for him. He could end this anytime he wanted. Which might be a good idea given that he had to fight 4 other people today. Anakin brought his saber down hard against Jarven's, and he felt the boy's arms buckle. He then twisted his wrists slightly, got position underneath Jarven's saber, and basically batted the saber right out of the boy's hands. The lightsaber went flying across the room, extinguishing before it hit the floor. Anakin lightly touched Jarven on the neck, which elicited a small cry of pain from the boy, and the match was over. 

"You fought well," Anakin said turning off his lightsaber. He didn't really mean it. The match had been easy and quick. But it was what he felt he should say to keep the boy's spirits up. Anakin didn't like to see anyone suffer.

"Yeah," Jarven said dejectedly, but also with a glint of pride. If the famous Anakin Skywalker was giving him compliments, then maybe he hadn't been so bad after all. "You fought well too, really well," Jarven said again, in a tone that bordered on hero worship. He bowed deeply, a gesture Anakin returned, and they both turned to face the voice that was now coming at them.

"Fought well, you both did. Learned much I hope. Learned much did we all," Master Yoda said in a gravely voice that held more power than any other voice Anakin had ever heard. What power the Force had.

"Yes, you both fought well," Mace Windu said. "Anakin, go to your Master. Jarven come with me."


	4. On To The Next

Chapter 4 – On To The Next

"You did well to control your initial bout of anger Anakin. And you understood that Jarven was just the first of many, and that you'd best end the duel quickly," Obi Wan was saying. "Clearly, Jarven was no match for you, but there were still many valuable lessons for you to learn in facing him."

"Yes, Master." 

Everyone kept talking about some great lesson he and Jarven should have learned. He hadn't learned anything except that he almost lost to an inferior opponent because his mind was elsewhere. 

"Exactly Padawan," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin was about to say something to Obi-Wan about intruding on his thoughts again when he noticed that Mace Windu was quietly talking to Jarven in the corner of the Great Hall. Anakin had always thought of Mace Windu as formidable, intimidating even, but never…tender. The way he spoke to Jarven made Anakin think different. The boy's eyes held more spark than they had after the duel, and he moved to the side of the Great Hall to stand with the Council. 

__

I wouldn't want to stay around all these people if I lost, Anakin thought. _Maybe I can learn something from Jarven after all._

"Padawan, you next opponent is here," Obi-Wan said tapping Anankin lightly on the shoulder.

Anakin turned and stared at Juda-Non. Anakin knew Juda-Non from some of his classes. Juda-Non wasn't so much a he or a she, but an it. Juda-Non's body was blob-like, with very little definition that would lead one to believe that this shape was in any way permanent. In fact, Anakin had heard that Slivins, the race of beings Juda-Non belonged to, could morph their bodies at will. Anakin had never seen Juda-Non do this, but he made a mental note of it anyway. That kind of ability could make for a wicked surprise in a duel.

"Onokin Skywolker," Juda-Non said in rolling Basic. Something about the Slivin, no matter how well they learned Basic, the A sound still escaped them.

"Juda-Non. I'm happy to see you." 

Anakin realized he meant it. Juda-Non had always been nice to him, something he couldn't say for a lot of other students at the Temple. Plus, Anakin's connection to the Force allowed him to sense many things about other beings. What he sensed from Juda-Non was pure light. Juda-Non was a good soul. Juda-Non was at peace.

"Juda-Non, your lightsaber please," Mace Windu spoke again, now that Jarven was standing with the other Jedi Council members. And once again an apprentice's lightsaber was deftly plucked from their hands and returned in the same fashion.

"Begin," Mace Windu commanded.

Anakin had actually fought Juda-Non once before, and as they bowed to each other, or what Anakin took for a bow from Juda-Non's strange body, Anakin tried to call up memories of their previous duel. Very little came back to him, and he noticed that nothing much was happening in the moment. Juda-Non was just standing, shimmering saber held low and to the side. As Anakin focused on Juda-Non's presence in the Force, he felt the attack coming. And spun away. Juda-Non's lightsaber slashed through the space where Anakin had been. Anakin's face broke out in a wide grin as he remembered his previous duel with Juda-Non. Juda-Non always attacked. It was the Padawan's greatest flaw. Calm at any other moment, when Juda-Non was threatened physically, Juda-Non attacked. Master Plo Koon had taken Juda-Non for his Padawan, in an atttempt to temper this attacking style. It was said that Plo Koon himself very rarely adopted a defensive approach when engaged in physical combat. Yet, he had ascended to a place high on the Jedi Council. For that reason many on the Council felt he was the best to train Juda-Non. Anakin could see that the training hadn't quite taken hold yet. Juda-Non came in on Anakin's left, but instead of swinging his lightsaber Anakin somersaulted over his attacker's head, landed, and spun around quickly, swinging the lightsaber expertly. Juda-Non rolled out of the way, barely avoiding Anakin's blade. Anakin pounced quickly, swinging his lightsaber at different points on Juda-Non's body. Juda-Non kept backing off and looked clumsy trying to defend rather than attack. Anakin smiled inwardly. Having Obi-Wan as a Master did have its benefits. Obi-Wan was one of the best Jedi at this multi-point attack style. It took great speed to accomplish, which Obi-Wan possessed. But it also took a willingness to give up the offensive at a moment's notice to retreat to a more defensive style of fighting. And Obi-Wan was very much a defensive duelist. So this style allowed Obi-Wan to attack but still hold fast to the principles of defensive fighting that he so cherished. Anakin had always been too impatient for victory to accept a style that required patience and a willingness to fight for a longer period of time. Yet, at this moment, Anakin could see the benefits of such a fighting style. Against an opponent that only felt comfortable attacking, Obi-Wan's defensive style actually looked…aggressive. The more attacking fighter expended far more energy, and in their general haste to not be put on the defensive, that attacker would inevitably make a mistake that would allow a defensive stroke to become an offensive maneuver. Every time Anakin stepped back and took the time to actually reflect on his Master's skills, he had to admit that Obi-Wan was an impressive Jedi. 

"In certain situations, defense can be your best way to attack an opponent." 

It was a statement Obi-Wan had made to Anakin many times, but now Anakin understood. And with that understanding he felt the Force flow through him as it rarely had before. Juda-Non didn't stand a chance. Anakin kept teasing and testing each point on Juda-Non's body. Juda-Non's frustration at being put on the defensive was visible, and something that the apprentice clearly meant to change. Crouching down to stab at Anakin's midsection, Juda-Non looked to have regained the upper hand when Anakin sidestepped and his lightsaber went wide. Or so Juda-Non thought. Actually, the maneuver would have been a sound one if Anakin had been fighting differently. Fighting how Anakin normally fought. But out of a defensive style, Anakin was better balanced than Juda-Non, and the wide swing carried Anakin with it to the point where he was spun around and looking down at Juda-Non who had been thrown off balance and now lay sprawled on the ground. Anakin called Juda-Non's fallen lightsaber to his hand and looked at the Masters on the far side of the room.

"Ended it is," Master Yoda said. "Skilled you were Padawan Skywalker."

"Thank you Master Yoda," Anakin said, practically beaming with pride. It was rare that Yoda gave out compliments, particularly to him.

"And you will learn greatly from your failure today Juda-Non, for now you understand more fully the folly of impatience and blind attack," Plo Koon's artificial sounding voice exclaimed coming through his breathing mask. 

"Yes, Moster," Juda-Non said, calm again, without a trace of having just lost a duel in a somewhat embarrassing manner. "Thank you Anakin for providing me with this valuable lesson. As always I am left to marvel at your exceptional skill." Juda-Non said all this warmly while bowing to Anakin.

"Ah…thanks," was all Anakin say in response. Juda-Non was a good being indeed. Anakin wouldn't have been that gracious in defeat, nor that receptive of his Master's criticism among such distinguished company, and he knew it. He was learning a lot today, just as Obi-Wan said he would. He just wasn't sure if he liked all the lessons.


	5. Halfway There

Chapter 5 – Halfway There

"I have underestimated you Master. I won't say that I like defensive fighting any more than I did before, but now at least I see the benefits of it."

"Then this day has already been a success," Obi-Wan said. "You will continue to learn that defense does not mean weak. Defense does not mean afraid. Defense does not mean no desire to win."

"I think I'm beginning to understand that Master. Still, it is hard to change what I am."

"Few truer words have ever been spoken before Padawan. But remember many tests are yet to come. The principles you learn to apply to lightsaber combat need not remain exclusive to such combat. A lightsaber is merely an instrument. You wield it only as well as you wield yourself."

"Yes, Master." 

Many times Anakin would have said that just out of reflex. But this time he felt he had learned something. He was glad that Obi-Wan had kind words for him. As much as Anakin hated to admit it, Obi-Wan's approval mattered, perhaps more than anything else.

"Unfortunately, we do not have time to continue our conversation. Your next opponent is here." 

Obi-Wan said this in a voice that Anakin had only heard him use for a select few, like Master Yoda. Obi-Wan's voice held the deepest respect and affection. Anakin turned to face the Jedi who could garner such respect from Obi-Wan Kenobi, and came face to face with Shera Xasserz. Anakin nearly fell over. Shera Xasserz was beautiful. She had lovely peach colored skin that only made her gray eyes that much more powerful. She was tall, as tall as Anakin, which was saying something since he was already taller than Obi-Wan. She had a sleek, athletic body that was covered completely by a tight black outfit made out of Ustum. Ustum was a living organism that over generations continually merged with dead ancestors, and regenerated to the point of becoming a large entity. Ustum had no shape, other than the shape they decided to take on at the moment, and after returning from one of her first missions as a full Jedi Knight, Shera had worn the Ustum body suit. Apparently, something had gone wrong with this Ustum's regenerative powers, and it would have died if Shera hadn't struck up a bargain. In exchange for the Ustum forming her a body suit (the Ustum was extremely tough and therefore could withstand a blaster bolt), Shera would help to keep the Ustum alive through her power to heal with the Force. The Ustum and Shera Xasserz had become the perfect symbiotic pair. The only place on her body that the Ustum suit didn't cover was her head, which was adorned in a ceremonial hairstyle in honor of Shera's long dead homeworld. 

"Well, thank goodness. Obi-Wan Kenobi. And here I thought it would only be Mace's ugly face I would have to stare at today," Shera exclaimed with a smile.

"Is that a compliment or a jab Shera? As usual, it's hard to tell," Obi-Wan responded in turn.

"It is as with many things my friend."

"What you make of it," Obi-Wan finished Shera's favorite quote for her.

Anakin just stared at his Master. It always took his brain awhile to catch up when Obi-Wan did unexpected things. Obi-Wan being this friendly with someone else was definitely unexpected. Did Anakin even really know Obi-Wan? Sometimes he wondered.

"And this must be the apprentice you speak so highly of. Hello, I am Shera Xasserz."

Anakin had to look around to see who she was talking to and then realized that her hand was outstretched in a gesture of greeting. Obi-Wan had spoken highly of him. Anakin was sure that this woman had made a mistake.

"Ah, hi. I'm Anakin Skywalker."

"Of course you are," Shera said very matter of fact.

"If we are all done with the greetings, perhaps we could get back to the serious matter of Tunan-Ra," Mace Windu said from across the Hall, but Anakin could tell that there was a slight smile on Mace's face. 

__

Who is this woman? 

She could make Obi-Wan seem fun and Mace Windu smile. Anakin would have to find out more about her when this was all over. When he had won.

"Of course Master Windu," Shera said as she bowed respectfully, and just like that the atmosphere of the whole room changed. 

Shera was deeply serious and focused; Anakin could feel her drawing the Force to herself. It was strange. She was far weaker than Anakin would have thought based on the way she'd just affected the room. Strange indeed. Shera bowed, a long, slow bow, in Anakin's direction. Then she withdrew her lightsaber and pushed a button to lower the power. Then she activated the saber. Green light sprang to brilliant life. Anakin ignited his own saber, a cool blue that seemed to shrink back from the power of the green light coming from Shera's lightsaber. Something else Anakin had never seen before. Which only made him wonder more about this Jedi Knight. She was not what she seemed. She was also, standing perfectly still. Anakin could tell that if he didn't attack first they would be standing here for a very long time. So he tried a brief feint to get the duel going. And Shera met the feint and spun out, twirling her lightsaber as she did. Anakin moved in closer, struck high and leapt to get a swing in from above. Shera met that blow and moved gracefully out of the way. For several moments it went like this. Anakin half-heartedly attacking and Shera meeting the attacks with a grace that almost conveyed disinterest. It was becoming clear to Anakin that this bout would be nothing like his duel with Juda-Non. Then he remembered why. Shera Xasserz was perhaps the most pacifist of all Jedi in the entire Order. Having seen her homeworld devastated by civil war and constant aggression, it was as if she had become the exact opposite of that doomed world in an attempt to somehow balance out the nature of existence itself. Her pacifist stance made her an expert negotiator, and Anakin could also sense that the inner peace she possessed had given her amazing control over the Force. That was why she also had the type of healing powers usually reserved for Jedi healers. Shera was graceful with a lightsaber, yet clearly she hated to wield it. Only at this moment did Anakin realize how unpleasant this moment must be for her. For her to agree to this (all the participants were selected by the Council, but anyone, except the Padawan's own Master, could refuse to fight) was very special indeed. 

__

More questions to be asked later. 

So, Anakin knew that she wouldn't attack him, only defend. Which meant he had to go on the attack. And attack he did. Someone on the other side of the Hall, Jarven, whistled in awe as Anakin and Shera danced around the Hall with a precision that had been sorely missing from the two previous duels. Anakin was clearly more powerful, and a better fighter, but he still couldn't land a winning blow on Shera. Suddenly, Shera leapt high into the air and came down with her lightsaber pointed straight at Anakin's head. Anakin rolled out of harm's way, came up, and realizing his mistake flipped the lightsaber to his left hand to catch the quick strike Shera was trying to land. It was a great move, and one that would have worked if not for Anakin's ability to use his left hand to wield a lightsaber. Clearly, Shera expected the contest to be ended by her maneuver, because she had a look of remorse on her face; the look of someone who regrets having had to try and hurt another living being. Anakin came out twirling and spinning, switching his lightsaber from left hand to right hand. He was dueling with one hand now, a technique that Obi-Wan usually frowned upon, but in this moment appeared like the right technique to employ. Shera was expending much more energy to deflect Anakin's strikes than she had a few moments ago. He still couldn't land a winning blow though. He'd never seen anyone this graceful with a lightsaber before. Yet, he also knew that this contest was almost over. He could feel Shera weakening through the Force, and now fully understood what conviction this Jedi possessed. Though the smart move would have been for her to switch to a more offensive strategy, Anakin could see that she was willing to die (if they're lightsabers had been at full power) rather than approach him aggressively. It was a conviction Anakin wasn't sure he had, about anything, and it was why, Anakin knew, Shera was so respected. She was the purest form of a Jedi's purpose. Defense and peace above all else. Anakin drove his lightsaber at Shera's legs. She jumped to avoid the blow and Anakin spun quickly to meet her on the way down. His lightsaber crashed into hers with such power that her arms buckled and her lightsaber went clattering to the ground. Anakin raised a hand and called the lightsaber to him.

"You are a fine fighter Anakin Skywalker. Many others would have become frustrated by my ability to defend for so long, and made a mistake because of their frustration. But you remained calm and used superior skill rather than superior anger. I am quite impressed."

Shera Xasserz bowed once to Anakin, bowed toward the Council, smiled at Obi-Wan and walked swiftly through the door of the Great Hall. Anakin felt no joy in his victory. He'd almost wanted her to win. To prove that defense without attack truly was the answer. But he had won, which meant that defense alone could not triumph. 

"Her conviction is admirable but you see the flaw," Obi-Wan was saying behind Anakin. "Just as defense can become offense based on the situation or opponent, sometimes the best defense is a good offense. We as living beings and Jedi Knights must strive to never be at extremes to the point of total inflexibility. Extreme passivity at the wrong time can be just as damaging as extreme aggression. Our goal as Jedi Knights is to listen to the will of the Force and allow it to guide us as to the best course of action in a given situation."

"Sadly, that is an area where Shera lacks the necessary conviction," Mace Windu said breaking into Obi-Wan's conversation with Anakin.

"You must always remember this Padawan," Obi-Wan spoke again, completely unfazed by Mace's interruption.

"Yes, Master." Anakin wasn't sure he could take in all the vital lessons of the day. But he was trying.


	6. The Purest Warrior

Chapter 6 – The Purest Warrior

"You fought very well young Skywalker," Mace Windu was now saying. "Meditate and rest for a brief time, and we shall begin again."

Anakin went off to an unoccupied corner of the Great Hall and sat cross-legged in the manner Jedi use when meditating. As usual though, Anakin could not quiet himself. 

"You have showed much skill today Anakin," Obi-Wan said sitting down next him. "But you still cannot quiet yourself. How do you expect to succeed in what is to come if you cannot be at peace inside. Let go, and the Force will flow through you."

Anakin did as Obi-Wan said. Meditation was one of the few times Anakin didn't mind Obi-Wan's lectures. It was more times than not Obi-Wan's guidance that allowed him to finally meditate. This time was no different. Anakin felt the Force flow through him like a river through a valley as he let go. It was at these times that Anakin felt invincible, but it never lasted. He couldn't learn to quiet his mind and emotions long enough to feel it. 

"You will need all your strength for the next duel Anakin. Master Windu is a formidable opponent," Obi-Wan said.

"Master Windu. I'm going to fight Master Windu," Anakin exclaimed in obvious shock. Mace Windu was rumored to be among the greatest Jedi warriors alive; perhaps the greatest with a lightsaber. Anakin had seen some of Master Windu's lightsaber demonstrations to the younger students, but he had never seen anything that confirmed Mace's reputation as maybe the premier swordsman in the Order.

"Are you ready?" Obi-Wan asked gently.

It hadn't been all that much time, but strangely Anakin was ready. The Force was calling him to the appointed hour. He would duel with Jedi Master Mace Windu. He would win.

"Come Padawan Skywalker. Let us see your impressive skill."

Anakin looked up sharply. Was Mace Windu, goading him? That wasn't possible Anakin thought.

"You have fought well, but others have fought poorly. Now, we will see your skill."

It did sound like Mace was goading him to fight, which seemed very peculiar for the leader of the Jedi Council. Yet, Anakin was getting angry.

"Yes, you will," Anakin said hotly, and sprang toward Master Windu in a flash of speed. And there their lightsabers met, crystal blue against luminous purple. Mace Windu spun, unlocked his wrists, and hit Anakin's saber so squarely that Anakin stumbled backwards and fell.

"So far, I see nothing."

"You will," Anakin said, and there he was again, this time striking quick and powerful, lightsaber above his head. Mace Windu was pushed on the defensive, Anakin continuing to attack.

"You have learned so much today, but now you throw away those lessons," Mace Windu said, sadness evident in his voice. 

Anakin noticed the tone and began to step back his attack. He'd been fighting in anger. He'd been fighting wild. He realized now, running the duel through his head, that there had been at least three occasions when Master Windu could have landed a winning blow. Anakin was being sloppy, as Jarven had been, and Mace Windu was telling him so. Then, Anakin smiled. Why not try something that had worked so well once, again. He found the calm center deep within himself, and then, he attacked. Switching his saber from left hand to right hand Anakin twirled with such intensity that Mace Windu was pushed all over the room. But just as Anakin was about to land a winning blow from his ferocious attack, he felt the Force grip him and nudge him off balance. 

"Very good. But you still lack full control," Mace said. "Allow me to demonstrate."

Mace didn't spin as Anakin had, to do so was a waste of motion and power in Mace's eyes. But he did throw his lightsaber from left hand to right hand as he attacked Anakin with more power than Anakin had ever felt in a duel before. No wasted movement, just cold precision. Anakin hadn't experienced anything like this before, and for the first time today, he could see the specter of defeat. 

"Despair not young Skywalker," Master Yoda yelled from across the room. "Despair is of the darkside."

Anakin hadn't realized that the Council was picking up on his thoughts and emotions during all these duels. It was a little unnerving. Anakin couldn't worry about that at the moment though, as he knew Master Yoda was right. He was already lost if he gave into despair.

"You allow yourself to be distracted, which will get you killed," Mace Windu was saying. "You waste time, when you are so close to your goal. I am just a minor annoyance separating you from what you want. Do you really think you will conquer him if you are so tired from fighting me?"

Anakin stared blankly at Mace Windu, and leapt far away to land well out of reach of Mace's powerful strikes. 

__

What does Master Windu mean by so close to my goal? Conquer who? 

In that moment Anakin knew. He knew because he felt it through the Force. What he discovered terrified him more than anything else had before, but he was also exhilarated at the same time. He was moving toward his destiny, or so the Force was telling him. He had only one thing left to do.

"I understand Master Windu."

Raising his lightsaber in salute, Anakin extinguished the blade and let the lightsaber fall to the floor. Mace Windu brought Anakin's saber to his hand and walked slowly toward the defeated Padawan.

"What have you learned young Skywalker?" Mace asked in a deep, low voice.

"Sometimes one must accept defeat in order to achieve victory. That one must never lose sight of the true goal. Never lose sight of that which is most important to accomplish." 

"Very good Anakin," Obi-Wan said as Mace nodded his head in agreement. "And what is your true goal in all this? What is most important to accomplish?" Obi-Wan continued.

Anakin looked up sheepishly, almost sadly, at his Master. The determination took hold and a fire of what his heart truly felt burned in his eyes.

"My goal is to achieve peace. That is most important to accomplish today."

"But you cannot be at peace yet Anakin, can you? Something haunts your soul. There is something that your heart desires, but which you feel you must deny it?" Obi-Wan remarked. "What is your true goal now? What must be accomplished now, in this moment?"

"I…" Anakin began and trailed off.

"It is okay Padawan," Obi-Wan said gently, lightly touching Anakin's shoulder.

He hated to say it but he had no choice. Outside of freeing his mother it was the greatest desire in his heart. The determination and fire were back. He could no longer hold in what he felt. What he needed to do.

"I must face you. I must defeat you."


	7. Glimpse of the Future

Chapter 7 – Glimpse of the Future

An uneasy feeling gnawed at the pit of Anakin's stomach. It shouldn't be this way. He cared about Obi-Wan more than he cared about anyone else alive, except his mother. And yet, he had an overwhelming desire to see Obi-Wan beaten, defeated. He had to prove he was better. He needed to conquer his Master. The uneasy feeling flared up even stronger and Anakin felt he was going to throw up.

"You have a good soul Padawan. Your feelings are pure. It is what you do with those feelings that matters." Obi-Wan's calm blue eyes regarded his apprentice as he spoke. "You have already performed admirably today, and you have learned a lesson that I could not in your position. You let go of your pride. You were excited to face Master Windu. You were excited to see how you fared against so great an opponent. You hate to lose. Yet, when the time came, you understood that you could not defeat Master Windu and still achieve that which you are most strongly compelled to do. You could not conquer us both. So you accepted defeat because your goal is victory over me. Take the lessons you have learned today to heart Padawan, and you will triumph."

Obi-Wan stepped away from Anakin and moved to the center of the Great Hall to meditate. Anakin's head was swirling. Fortunately though, the gnawing feeling in his stomach was gone, replaced by something almost as terrible. Excitement. Obi-Wan had said he would triumph. Anakin knew this to be true also. He was a better fighter than Obi-Wan. More powerful too. He would win because he had to. It was just that simple.

"Are you ready Padawan Skywalker?"

Anakin nodded in Mace Windu's direction and moved toward the center of the Great Hall where Obi-Wan already stood. Obi-Wan rose from his meditative pose, ignited his lightsaber, and bowed deeply in Anakin's direction. Anakin returned the bow, ignited his saber, and held it out in front of him. Both men began to circle around the center of the room, neither willing to strike the first blow. Anakin's mind was racing, trying to recall all the times he'd sparred against his Master. Obi-Wan's mind was clear. Master Yoda whispered something to Mace Windu, who nodded. Then it happened. Anakin was thrown backwards and off his feet by a strong nudge in the air. The Force. Obi-Wan had just pushed him back with the Force. Obi-Wan sprang to life, striking out with his lightsaber at a speed Anakin had never seen him display before. Anakin realized that even now he had continued to underestimate Obi-Wan. Something in the Force told him that to underestimate Obi-Wan would be his undoing. Anakin somehow managed to get back to his feet quickly, but he realized all too well that he was now being pushed back toward a corner of the Great Hall. Obi-Wan was trying to box him in, give him less room to maneuver. Anakin knew that he couldn't allow that. He leapt high off the ground and landed in the 2nd tier of the Great Hall. He smiled to himself. _I bet Obi-Wan didn't think I'd noticed there was a 2nd tier._ Then, he felt a warning in the Force and spun so fast that he almost went falling back down to the 1st tier. Not only had Obi-Wan anticipated his maneuver, but he had also leapt up to the 2nd tier, continuing to swing his lightsaber uninterrupted. Anakin moved awkwardly to his left and found his lightsaber sailing across the Great Hall. Presence of mind told Anakin to leap before Obi-Wan could strike the winning blow, and Anakin went sailing across the Great Hall, caught his lightsaber in mid flight, and landed back on the 2nd tier. On the other side of the Great Hall. For a moment, Obi-Wan just stared at what his Padawan had done. Then he looked at the spectators below. They all returned his gaze, and his bewilderment. 

__

How could Anakin be capable of such a thing? 

"I think we've had enough fun for one day. Let's get down to business," Anakin said from across the Great Hall.

Obi-Wan smirked slightly. He knew he shouldn't be, but for some reason he was really enjoying this. Obi-Wan planted one foot on the edge of the balcony and jumped clear across the Great Hall. Anakin also planted his foot on the edge of the balcony and leapt toward Obi-Wan. They met in mid air, sending tiny sparks blazing from the collision of lightsabers. Obi-Wan landed hard and had to roll to keep from hurting himself while Anakin landed on his feet, light as a feather. Obi-Wan brought his saber out in front and decided then and there to change tactics. He would only defend. Anakin's greatest weakness was still impatience, and Obi-Wan thought he could exploit this. Anakin smiled, recognizing Obi-Wan's more defensive stance.

"I will not give into impatience this time Master, you have taught me too well for that."

"Show me then," Obi-Wan said, without a trace of emotion. He was drawing more fully on the Force now. Anakin came in with a slight feint, and Obi-Wan nudged him sideways with the Force such that Anakin almost had his head touched by Obi-Wan's saber. Anakin felt the nudge, accepted it, and ducked out of the way. He then came up with his saber pointed straight out and tried to spear Obi-Wan's leg. He missed by a fraction and Obi-Wan backed away, ready to defend again. Anakin was getting tired but he could also feel Obi-Wan weakening. 

"You are stronger, and a better fighter than me Anakin, but I shall still triumph." 

Anakin looked quickly at Obi-Wan and noticed that Obi-Wan was standing deathly still, ready to defend against Anakin's next strike. Anakin had heard Obi-Wan's words, and yet to look at Obi-Wan now, it was clear he hadn't said a word. 

__

Then whose voice was that? Anakin wondered. 

Clearly distracted, he did not see Obi-Wan leap forward to continue the fight.

"You have fought well Padawan, but you must concentrate on the moment at hand," Obi-Wan said as his saber crashed into Anakin. 

Anakin stumbled slightly, but still managed to roll out of Obi-Wan's reach. Quickly, he raised his hand and sent Obi-Wan flying across the room. Obi-Wan regained his balance almost immediately, yet still began attacking more cautiously, clearly aware of Anakin's power. Obi-Wan had fought well, and been a formidable opponent, but now Anakin knew he had been right all along. He was more powerful. He was better. It was time for this to end. Anakin brought his lightsaber high overheard, in his favorite stance, and began to swing with such speed and power that Obi-Wan was hard pressed to stay balanced, finally Anakin spun and hit Obi-Wan's saber high. Instead of accepting the blow, Obi-Wan tried to bat it away, and realized his mistake almost immediately. His lightsaber buckled in his hands, and before he could move it back into a defensive position Anakin had scored a winning blow. 

"Well done young Skywalker. Well done," Master Yoda said as he approached the two combatants.

"Yes, very well done indeed. I must admit to being very impressed by you both this day," Mace Windu said as he trailed behind Yoda.

Anakin fell to his knees, panting and exhausted. He'd felt triumph when he knew he was about to win, but now there was only emptiness. If what he knew was true, that he was better, more powerful than Obi-Wan, then what could Obi-Wan teach him. Since he'd come to the Jedi, Anakin had dreamed of beating his hero, and now that he had, he wished with all his heart that he could go back.

"Arise Padawan," Anakin heard Obi-Wan say. 

He looked up and saw a beaming smile across Obi-Wan's face. His hair and beard were a little bit mussed, but there was no other sign that this man had been locked in a fierce duel just a minute ago, or more astonishing to Anakin, that he had lost. 

"It is a great day when the teacher is surpassed by his pupil. I am very proud of you Padawan. You have acquitted yourself admirably in the first stage of Tunan-Ra. Now, you rest. For a greater challenge awaits."

"Greater than fighting you and Master Windu back to back," Anakin said somewhat incredulously.

At that Obi-Wan merely smiled. "Far greater. For now you must get living, thinking beings to actually agree on something."

For some reason, Anakin didn't think that there was enough rest in existence for such a task.


	8. Making Peace

Chapter 8 – Making Peace

"You are still troubled Padawan."

Anakin glanced briefly at Obi-Wan before putting his head down once again. He didn't really feel like talking. A deep sadness had taken hold of Anakin's heart, and he couldn't seem to push it away. He had killed his hero.

"Do you pity me or yourself Anakin?"

"I don't pity you Master," was all Anakin could say in response, but it was half-hearted at best.

"Really. I think you do Anakin. And in so doing, you show me less respect than I deserve."

Anakin turned at that, anger beginning to boil in his soul. "Don't say that Master. I may not always listen, but I always respect you."

"Perhaps I misspoke," Obi-Wan said, but it was clear that he said it more to calm Anakin than anything else. "Do not feel sorry for those you vanquished today. To do so is to diminish the effort they put forth to oppose you."

"I just…" Anakin began, but then trailed off. "I should be happy Master. I won. But I don't feel happy."

Obi-Wan stopped walking for a moment. Anakin also stopped, and turned to face his Master. Obi-Wan placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder and spoke in a very soft voice.

"I think you are reaching for the wrong emotion Anakin. You must be content in the knowledge that you fought as a Jedi should, calmly and with purpose. You accomplished that which you had to. There is little happiness to be found in fighting Anakin. It is in the calm times, when we are at peace that we can know such emotion."

Obi-Wan let his hand fall from Anakin's shoulder but continued to speak as he had been. "You worry about what it means to have defeated me. You worry because you wanted to defeat me. These feelings are normal for those who have been in your position. There is nothing I can say to make you feel otherwise. All I can say is that I'm proud of the way you've carried yourself so far today."

Obi-Wan smiled as he said this and the dark mood that had settled over Anakin seemed to lift somewhat. "Thank you Master."

"Your welcome Anakin."

They started to walk again. Anakin's focus shifted quickly from the discussion he'd just been having to the surrounding environment. He rarely came to this part of the Temple. It was the part that was open to outsiders and visitors. The architectural design in this area still conveyed a great calm, but that was about the only thing it had in common with the rest of the Temple. The color was more neutral and forgettable, which was a deliberate design element. Anakin had once heard Obi-Wan talk about it. 

"The neutral color allows those who see it to make it into whatever they wish it to be, and yet it is forgettable enough so that they do not dwell on it. Colors are very important to most sentient beings. And in those colors can be found different meanings depending on the culture. This part of the Temple is designed to put all those who come here at ease. It is difficult enough to negotiate a treaty without having the parties distracted by your taste in coloring."

Anakin understood all of what Obi-Wan had told him. Even on a dust ball like Tatooine, he'd seen fights break out because of the color of someone's garments. Still, as he looked around this part of the Temple he had to admit that the neutral coloring made this area very boring.

"I have always thought so as well Padawan," Obi-Wan said breaking into his thoughts. Anakin was about to protest Obi-Wan's intrusion but a raised hand stopped him. 

"I did not intrude on your thoughts Anakin. Your dislike for this part of the Temple is visible on your face, and I recalled you mentioning once before how boring this area seemed. I must say I have always thought so as well. But in that the Temple is no different than all other things in life. There is always beauty and always ugliness. It is in the eye of the beholder to judge which they see."

"Yes, Master."

Obi-Wan nodded as Anakin said those words. Sometimes Anakin said them reflexively, with an ease that betrayed his disinterest and boredom at being lectured. At least he thought of it as lecturing. Yet, Obi-Wan sensed none of that from his apprentice at this moment. Their duel had shaken Anakin deeply, and as with most sentient beings under stress, Anakin craved to reestablish himself on more familiar and solid ground. Listening to Obi-Wan's philosophical musings was definitely familiar ground for Anakin, and despite what Anakin might think of Obi-Wan's fighting skills at the moment, Obi-Wan knew with certainty that there was still much Anakin could learn from him. 

"I'm sorry Master. You've taught me better than this. I am allowing my emotions to distract me. I am allowing the past to distract me from the present moment. Please, tell me about the conflict we are going to mediate."

"We?" Obi-Wan said with a raised eyebrow.

"I know that this is mostly MY test, but you shall be there to assist and guide as you always are. Why else would the Master accompany his Padawan if only to then sit around, observe, and do nothing. Especially when one, in this case you, is so clearly better than the other at the task ahead. For you not to participate in some way would be…irresponsible."

"A good point Anakin. I shall have to think further on it."

__

What! 

Anakin almost thought he'd heard Obi-Wan wrong. Was he really planning on just sitting around while Anakin negotiated some kind of peace accord. Anakin was beginning to wonder about the sanity of Tunan-Ra. He had been set up to fight his Master. It was actually…expected. Now, he was expected to negotiate peace between two parties when he could barely negotiate peace within his own heart. And it wasn't as though Anakin was the best conflict mediator in the Order. Hell, he was barely adequate among his fellow Padawans. Anakin was used to putting out conflicts with action, with his lightsaber. He was very good at "aggressive" negotiations. But negotiating with his words. That was a skill that seemed far from his capability. Anakin had all these thoughts in the fraction of a second.

"Well, why don't you tell me what you know of what awaits me," were the words he found himself choosing to say, over the many arguments he had in his head.

"Very well," Obi-Wan said, pausing ever so slightly before continuing. "You are familiar with the Uytelwa?"

"Oh, yes." Anakin said with excitement in his voice, his mood having shifted 180 degrees at the mention of the Uytelwa. "They are considered to be among the most beautiful of all humanoid species. And generally among the most peaceful. They also exhibit abilities that suggest a connection to the Force, though that has never been confirmed."

"Very good Padawan. I see that you have paid attention during some of your classes at least," Obi-Wan said, but he was smiling the whole time. "Their beauty is so highly regarded in fact that many people hate them for it. You see Anakin, envy is a terrible emotion to have. The Uytelwa's beauty is such that it magnifies the ugliness in others. But I'm not really referring to physical ugliness Anakin."

"I would not expect you to be, given all that stuff you said about the eye of the beholder," Anakin said quickly. He shouldn't have but he couldn't help poking a little fun at Obi-Wan.

"Very good Padawan," Obi-Wan continued as though he'd totally missed that Anakin was poking fun at him. "No, the ugliness comes from within. And it is scary Anakin, dreadfully so. Or so I imagine."

"What do you mean you imagine Master?"

"I have not experienced such things in the presence of the Uytelwa. Among them I have only ever felt at peace. But I have heard stories, sometimes from those that have been directly affected. I have rarely felt pain so deep and strong as this Padawan."

"Other Jedi?" Anakin asked tentatively, hoping his new found apprehension wasn't evident in his voice.

"None that I know of. There seems to be some deep connection that exists between the Jedi and the Uytelwa. That is why there is suspicion that they may have some ability with the Force. Being in their presence seems to produce a great calm in Jedi. That is why almost any conflict with the Uytelwa ends up involving the Jedi."

"I see," Anakin said, though for reasons he couldn't pinpoint he was still unnerved by this conversation. "And the other party?" Anakin decided it might be best to move on before his anxiety grew.

"The Klunj, the 5th tribe to be exact."

Anakin knew about the Klunj also. There were about 100 tribes of the Klunj race, the tribe number being significant because it signified a powerful social order. The 1st tribe being the most powerful, the 2nd next in line, and so on. Each tribe (_class _Anakin thought to himself) was distinguished by the coloration of their body armor. Additionally, that body armor differed in strength among the tribes, meaning that while the 1st tribe's armor could deflect a powerful blaster bolt, the 100th tribe's armor could barely be expected to offer much protection against a small pebble. They were a frightening race to behold, with a sharp beak in what appeared to be the middle of their body, large black eyes, and tentacles with suction cups at the ends. Anakin knew that the suction cups were important for the hunting and food gathering that the Klunj engaged in among the fierce oceans of their homeworld. He'd never heard of them using the suction cups for another purpose outside of hunting but it was rumored that they could be quite deadly if the Klunj ever had a mind to use them. 

"But that doesn't really make sense Master. From what I know of the Klunj, they are very peaceful, despite appearances. I find it hard to believe that they would be in conflict with another peaceful race, especially one as peaceful as the Uytelwa."

"I would tend to agree Padawan. The Klunj and Uytelwa have been close trading partners for the better part of a century. It is strange that this discord should surface between them now. Frankly, the Council is quite baffled as well."

"Let me get this straight. Arguably the 12 wisest, most experienced, and most powerful Jedi in the Order don't understand this situation and haven't been able to find a solution to it, and they decided that I of all people could. I'm sorry to say this Master, but I'm starting to question the sanity of the Jedi Council."

"I often do myself Padawan." 

Obi-Wan meant for this to be a joke, but somewhere deep inside he felt a pang of truth in the statement that was a bit unsettling. 

"You don't seem too worried about all this. I'm appreciative of your faith in me Master, but maybe you're not entirely all there either."

"Oh, I suspect you are correct Padawan, though not in this matter. If you prepare yourself only for defeat, then defeat is all that you shall achieve. You don't think you are the right person for this job. Perhaps that is why you are the perfect person for this job."

"So basically you're telling me to stop complaining and get a grip," Anakin said, but he was smiling as he said it.

"Inner peace Padawan. You should have learned many things today. One of the most important being that your skills are far greater and far less than even you know. If you realize that, then there is nothing you cannot accomplish."

Anakin only nodded at that, as though he understood what Obi-Wan was talking about. He wasn't sure he totally did, but now was not the time for more questions. Usually if he just allowed what Obi-Wan said to rattle around in his head for awhile, things got clearer. He sure hoped this instance would be no different.

"Ambassador," Obi-Wan was saying off to Anakin's right, bowing deeply as he acknowledged the Uytelwa ambassador. 

Anakin hadn't even noticed that they'd arrived at their destination. Yet, he'd known not to ask any more questions of Obi-Wan. 

__

Given your deep connection to the Force, I am often amazed at how little you trust it. That's what Obi-Wan would have said to him. The Force had told him they were here. The Force was constantly telling him things. He just needed to listen.

"Ambassador," Anakin said after Obi-Wan. He also bowed deeply.

"Anakin Skywalker." 

The Ambassador's voice was slightly higher than a whisper, yet Anakin had rarely felt a voice as powerful. 

"It is a great honor to meet you. The Uytelwa are great friends of the Naboo, and Padme Amidala in particular. To meet the one most directly responsible for saving them is a great privilege."

Anakin came up short at that. _Padme. _Anakin suddenly felt a pang of sadness he usually reserved for his mother. He quickly damped that emotion down and looked up to face the Ambassador. What he saw was breathtaking, and Anakin knew that if anyone asked him to describe what he'd seen today, he'd never be able to do it justice. The Uytelwa Ambassador was adorned in flowing blue robes that seemed to be wearing the Ambassador more than the Ambassador was wearing them. Golden bracelets hung from the Ambassador's wrists, one a symbol of peace and the other a symbol of wisdom if Anakin remembered correctly. The Ambassador's face was a light gray, soft, and seemed to glow, though Anakin was sure that couldn't be the case. Somehow, Anakin saw Shmi when he looked at the Ambassador. And Padme. And Obi-Wan. He saw all the people he cared about in this one being.

"Thank you for your kind words Ambassador C-Ren," Anakin said, just remembering her name at that very instant, "but I fear my part in the Battle of Naboo may have been blown out of proportion."

"Modesty is such a Jedi trait. He is as fine a student as I would have imagined Master Kenobi. But there is no need for such modesty. Your exploits are what they are. I have no doubt that you've saved a dozen other worlds like Naboo in your time as a Jedi. You just might not realize it because those triumphs were not as obvious as a full scale war."

Anakin looked at the Ambassador more closely than he had before. Something about those words rang true for Anakin, but strangely he felt himself wanting to deflect them, to argue that he hadn't saved anybody. It wasn't modesty he felt; it was… revulsion. Revulsion that the Ambassador was praising him. Revulsion that the Ambassador thought she knew him so well when they'd only just met. Revulsion that in the Ambassador he saw all the people that he loved and yet it was those same people that were denied to him. Even in some strange way, Obi-Wan. 

__

What the hell is wrong with me?

"I'm sure Anakin appreciates your kind words Ambassador, but we should move to the task at hand. Time is always precious and it would be imprudent for us to give the appearance of favoritism in this matter," Obi-Wan said, as he shifted uncomfortably away from Anakin. He was picking up some strange vibe from his Padawan, and thought if they moved forward with the proceedings maybe Anakin would be able to regain his calm.

"Of course Master Kenobi, my apologies. And my apologies to you Chieftain 5."

Anakin snapped to attention upon hearing that and realized that the Chieftain of the Klunj delegation had made his way over to them.

"Save your apologies. We are accustomed to your kind attempting to curry favor with others. Hopefully, Jedi will be immune to such trickery," Chieftain 5 said. 

The way he said it made Anakin think that he didn't really think Jedi would be immune.

Obi-Wan didn't make a move to say anything, nor did Ambassador C-Ren. Even Chieftain 5 seemed to be waiting for something. It slowly dawned on Anakin that this was his show, and these people all seemed to be waiting patiently for him to figure that out.

"I can assure you Chieftain that we will not be compromised by a polite greeting." Anakin reached into the Force, wanting to make his words resonate. "And I am frankly surprised that you would say such a thing in the first place. Perhaps I would expect such rudeness from Chieftain 75, because he would not know better. But from one so high as yourself Chieftain 5, I am appalled." 

Usually, the Klunj were very polite and peaceful. Anakin doubted that even Chieftain 75 would behave with such rudeness. But he did know that they took their social order very seriously, to the point where Anakin thought it snobbish to be perfectly honest. As a Jedi, it wasn't his place to judge a culture, merely to understand it so that he could better serve that culture within the domain of the Republic. Or so he'd been told. It was a difficult lesson to learn. Still, the Chieftain backed away, meaning that Anakin's appeals to the superiority of his class had worked.

"My apologies Jedi Skywalker. Master Kenobi. Ambassador." The Chieftain spat out the last one, but it was an apology, and Anakin felt he'd earned the Chieftain's respect.

"We should get started. If there is to be conflict here it should be in service to our greater goal, not merely in service to our egos." 

Anakin tried to sound as Obi-Wan might, say what Obi-Wan might say, but somehow he didn't feel all that confident.

"Then come. There are others to meet," Ambassador C-Ren said as she gently guided them all more fully into the room.

Anakin stole a glance at Obi-Wan, who simply nodded and proceeded into the room.

__

He thinks I did well. 

Anakin felt better than he had in some time thinking about Obi-Wan's praise, but something dark still lingered on his soul. He'd felt the same thing from Chieftain 5. There was this overwhelming urge to harm Ambassador C-Ren. Yet, Anakin knew with every fiber of his being that he had liked Ambassador C-Ren instantly. Chieftain 5 also felt some sort of positive feeling toward the Ambassador, but that part of him was clearly at war with the less than positive part. As Anakin surveyed the room he realized that 2 other Klunj had accompanied Chieftain 5 to this meeting, while only Ambassador C-Ren represented the Uytelwa. That was strange for any peace negotiations he'd ever heard of. No matter what race they might be, everyone in the galaxy seemed to believe in the strength in numbers approach to negotiating. His instincts told him that now was the time to ask questions.

"Excuse me Ambassador, but why are there not more of the Uytelwa here with you?"

"Ah," Ambassador C-Ren said in that same whisper of a voice, glancing briefly at Chieftain 5. "We have found that our presence is…less disruptive if there are fewer of us. Besides, there is nothing for me to fear here. The Jedi are fair and will protect me as they would anyone else. And despite the negative feelings of the opposing party, I don't believe they would ever hurt me."

Anakin nodded as though he understood completely. He glanced at the Klunj delegation, feeling them through the Force. He wasn't quite as confident as the Ambassador in the lack of danger presented by these 3. Especially since Anakin felt similar to them. He also knew though that C-Ren's gesture of coming alone was an act of total faith. Faith in the goodness of the Klunj. Faith in peace. Faith in the Jedi. Faith in Anakin.

"Allow me to introduce Kerna 5, my life partner, and Kiu 5, my first offspring," Chieftain 5 was saying, clearly feeling as though Ambassador C-Ren was scoring too many points with the Jedi.

"It is a great pleasure to meet you," Anakin said, he and Obi-Wan bowing in perfect sync with each other.

The two females bowed in return but said nothing. They seemed to glide off to the side, clearly here to offer support to Chieftain 5 but not to interfere directly in the proceedings. 

"So," Anakin began awkwardly when they were all seated, "I must confess that I am not fully sure what the conflict is between the Uytelwa and Klunj. Perhaps someone would like to tell me."

A confused look spread out across Chieftain 5's face. The two female Klunj whispered something briefly to each other. Ambassador C-Ren just stared at Anakin. Obi-Wan's demeanor had not changed one bit, which is to say he sat calmly, and looked at no one in particular. It only took a moment for Anakin to realize his mistake.

"My apologies. What I meant to say was perhaps someone would like tell me about this conflict between the Uytelwa and Tribe 5 of the Klunj."

If the conflict had truly been between the Uytelwa and the entire Klunj race then Chieftain 1 would be here now. For Chieftain 5 to be here, the conflict was specifically between Tribe 5 and the Uytelwa. Everyone in the room seemed to relax. Obi-Wan pulled his robes closer around his body, but that was the only sign that he was even present.

"I would be grateful to hear this as well, since we are at somewhat of a loss to explain this newfound hostility." Ambassador C-Ren said this all very sincerely, leaning forward to indicate his curiosity.

"Always so polite. You attempt to curry favor from this one," Chieftain 5 said, pointing at Anakin as he spoke. "But you cannot fool us."

This time Obi-Wan did speak up. "Chieftain 5, we have already had this argument. I appeal to your wisdom. Jedi Skywalker asked you a legitimate and direct question. Please answer it."

"Yes, of course Master Kenobi. I apologize again."

Anakin raised an eyebrow at Obi-Wan, who returned the gesture before resuming a look of thorough disinterest. Anakin realized that Obi-Wan didn't want him to confront the Chieftain again, if possible, during this meeting. Anakin had established his authority in the room by calling the Chieftain on his rude behavior, but any more confrontations might lead the Chieftain to be angry at Anakin. Clearly, Obi-Wan had decided that it would be better for the Chieftain to be mad at him instead.

"As you know, the Klunj and Uytelwa have been trading partners for the better part of a century. About one year ago the Uytelwa discovered a large deposit of Corbite Crystal, which as you probably know is the main metallic element in the armor of the higher classes of the Klunj. Given that this Corbite Crystal was considered more important than most of the other goods we trade for from the Uytelwa, it was deemed necessary for a higher Tribe to take over negotiations. That honor was bestowed upon Tribe 5."

Chieftain 5 paused briefly to survey the room, as though he wanted everyone to acknowledge the significance of what he'd just said. His life partner and first offspring seemed to beam with pride at his words, while the others in the room remained relatively neutral.

"At any rate," Chieftain 5 continued, disappointed that only his kin could appreciate the significance of such an honor, "since Tribe 5 took over coordinating trade with the Uytelwa, there have been numerous shipping difficulties and heftier prices. We are insulted often by the Uytelwa we come into contact with, and the people of my Tribe have begun to want nothing to do with these Uytelwa. Needless to say, the Corbite Crystal is very important to our entire society, and any disruption in trade is a serious matter."

"Thank you Chieftain 5. Ambassador," Anakin remarked as he turned to face C-Ren, "could you please tell us your reactions to what Chieftain 5 just conveyed."

"What Chieftain 5 just told you is absolutely true, as far as I know."

"You see, they admit it," Chieftain 5 said, nearly jumping out of his seat.

Anakin stared hard at Ambassador C-Ren for a moment. If the Uytelwa were admitting to what Chieftain 5 was reporting, then it should be a simple matter to determine that the Uytelwa were at fault.

"Of course," C-Ren said calmly, "hearing those words does not necessarily provide one with any answers."

Anakin knew C-Ren was right. For all that Chieftain 5 had told them, how much did they really know? The question still remained. What had happened to cause such a shift in relations between the Uytelwa and Klunj?

"I must agree with Ambassador C-Ren," Anakin said. "You have told us much Chieftain 5 and yet there is still more we should know." Quickly, Anakin looked to Ambassador C-Ren again before Chieftain 5 could speak. "Ambassador, perhaps you could shed some light on things."

"I am not sure that I can, but I am willing to try. There have been shipping difficulties, as the Chieftain mentioned. Of course, from our point of view, these difficulties are due to the actions of Tribe 5 of the Klunj."

"What! You dare blame us." 

Chieftain 5 was furious, but somehow his anger felt inappropriate to Anakin. Any first time negotiator would have expected for the Uytelwa to cast some blame on the Klunj. It always went that way, no matter what the situation was. If Anakin thought about it hard enough, he had to admit that conflicts were very rarely just about one party being at fault, despite what the beings involved in the conflict might think. All parties brought something to the equation. The negotiator's job was to figure out that equation.

"Please, continue Ambassador," Anakin said, glancing once at the Chieftain, drawing on the Force for calm. From the corner of his eye he could see Obi-Wan's slight nod, an indication that he had proceeded wisely. Best not to keep getting bogged down in Chieftain 5's angry pronouncements. 

"There have been unprovoked fights during trade meetings," the Ambassador said smoothly, as though he had fully expected Anakin's course of action. "Fortunately, none have been too severely injured, which is an amazing thing if you truly think about it. The Klunj are far more physically imposing than we are, and more accustomed to a warrior tradition. There have been verbal arguments, strange ones that seem to erupt from nowhere, or so my people report. We are constantly uneasy around the Klunj, and sense a deep malice in them towards us that we have not felt in past years of trade. Due to these difficulties there have been delays in shipping. My people are reluctant to continue trade and often it takes time to find individuals who are willing to act as emissaries to the Klunj. We have had to raise wages for these trade routes, to attract emissaries, which means that we have to raise the price of the Corbite in order to keep the arrangement profitable. Also, extra security measures have been needed, and costly damage has been done to equipment during these altercations. Frankly, my people are at a loss to explain the change in our trading relationship following the ascension of Tribe 5 to control. I had hoped the Chieftain could shed more light on that."

Ambassador C-Ren said all this calmly and smoothly. There was no tension in her voice, and truth radiated in every word she said. Anakin could feel himself being pulled toward the Uytelwa in this conflict, but that was his rational mind speaking. His heart was afire with loathing and even hate toward C-Ren. Her calm was unnerving, and her sincerity made him feel like an imposter. 

__

You will never be a true Jedi, like Obi-Wan. You will disappoint him, you will disappoint them all. You will destroy them all. You will destroy yourself. 

Somewhere within him these words leapt out with a fury that frightened Anakin. He realized then that C-Ren had said her people felt uneasy around the Klunj, felt malice in their hearts. Anakin wondered if she could feel his unease, the malice in his heart. _Sitting there all smug and righteous, so comfortable and safe. I could destroy you with a single thought. _

Ambassador C-Ren glanced uneasily at Anakin then, and without even noticing it had begun to move her chair away from the table. As though she were trying to get away from Anakin. 

__

Can she sense my feelings? 

Looking at Obi-Wan sitting with that ridiculous calm of his Anakin didn't see how it was possible for C-Ren to be reading his feelings if his own Master wasn't picking up anything. 

__

But he is weak. He is nothing compared to you. You WILL destroy him. 

Anakin felt himself rising from the table, beginning to pace around the room. He had to regain control. Small steps, modulated breathing. He drew the Force to him, more than he had at any point during the negotiations. Obi-Wan shifted slightly, clearly having felt the amount of power Anakin was drawing to himself now. Though he wouldn't remember it later, Obi-Wan also had his hand on his lightsaber, ready to spring to the defense of the others in the room. Defense from Anakin. The Force flowed through Anakin, quieting his mind, calming the storm he felt in his heart. It was amazing that he had succeeding in calming himself, something that was clearly not his greatest skill. Somehow, Anakin's pacing was useful, and he realized that though there was clearly tension in the air (amazingly it seemed that even the Klunj were picking up on his mood), he was also behaving appropriately for a negotiator. Pacing was a long held tactic that allowed negotiators to collect their thoughts, and change the energy in the room by changing everyone's focus. 

"Chieftain 5," Anakin said, exerting great effort to relay calm in his voice, "can you shed some light on the change in the trading relationship between the Klunj and Uytelwa following the ascension of Tribe 5 to control?"

"Why do you ask me this? As though we are to blame. Why not ask the Uytelwa why our relationship has changed since the ascension of Tribe 5 to control."

A purely defensive response, containing no substance. Anakin suspected that Chieftain 5 didn't have a clue why relations had changed. Much like Anakin didn't have a clue what was happening to him during these negotiations.

"Perhaps you are to blame Chieftain 5. Perhaps the Uytelwa are to blame. Perhaps no one is to blame. That is what we are here to discover." 

Obi-Wan said all this forcefully, but his body posture suggested indifference. He wanted to make an important point but not take power away from Anakin as lead negotiator. Anakin was simply grateful that Obi-Wan had spared him from having to say something.

"You are right of course Master Jedi," Chieftain 5 said, some shame creeping through in his voice. He was a proud creature. But these continued outbursts were clearly not befitting someone of his stature, and he knew it. He was losing great face with his kin. 

"Chieftain 5," Anakin began, having circled the table to stand near the Chieftain, "we all understand that this has been a trying time for you and your Tribe. You exhibit a passion and caring for your people here today that is totally appropriate for someone of your station. You want what we all want, resolution of this matter. And you can help us get there, by answering my question." Something passed between Anakin and the Chieftain in that moment. 

__

Why did I need to comfort him? Because you know how he feels, being around THEM. 

"Yes, Jedi Skywalker. You are right," Chieftain 5 said, a slight smile creeping across his face. At least it was a smile to those who were familiar with the Klunj. "I have no idea why relations have changed since the ascension of Tribe 5 to control of trade with the Uytelwa."

There it was. The most honest answer Chieftain 5 could give. It must have pained the Chieftain greatly to utter those words. Both his kin looked bewildered, as though he'd just broken some sacred oath. He was supposed to know. He was the powerful leader of many others, and that meant that he had to know things. He had to provide guidance. And yet what Chieftain 5 had just said was the equivalent of saying, "I can offer no guidance to my people in this matter."

Ambassador C-Ren slowly rose from the table and bowed deeply to Chieftain 5. "I greatly respect the honesty of such an answer Chieftain 5. We too are at a loss to explain the change in our relations. Perhaps your brave words shall set us free to find the answer."

There was still something in the Chieftain, a distaste for Ambassador C-Ren, but much of it seemed to leave him upon hearing the Ambassador's words. Anakin also felt himself becoming calmer, but at the same time he had the strongest urge that something crucial had just transpired, something that could solve this whole mess. He just had to focus. 

__

I know how he feels, being around THEM. I know how he feels. 

Anakin could tell that the silence in the room was going way past the comfortable point. They were all expecting him to say something, to pick up on C-Ren's words and spin them into gold. 

__

I know how he feels. How do I feel? I feel afraid, angry, insulted. I feel attacked by the Ambassador's calm, her self-assurance, her…humility. I feel pride. I feel my pride is being mocked, attacked. I feel pride. I feel pride. I feel pride.

"Your pride, a great weakness it is young Skywalker. Too much do you have." 

Master Yoda had said that to him once. The words had sliced into him, made him feel naked to the world. 

__

You will never be a true Jedi, like Obi-Wan. 

His secret fear, maybe his greatest fear, rising up in him again. Fear of failure. And why did he fear failure?

Because I have too much pride to accept it. 

Something clicked in Anakin's mind then, something that could very well help resolve the dispute he was presiding over.

"Chieftain 5," Anakin began excitedly, "which tribe was responsible for trade with the Uytelwa before the Corbite was discovered?"

"Tribe 70 was responsible for trade with the Uytelwa," Chieftain 5 remarked with puzzlement, clearly feeling that this information was of no importance.

"Tribe 70," Anakin repeated to himself. 

"Yes, Tribe 70," Chieftain 5 repeated, not understanding that Anakin was simply restating what he'd heard because of the importance of it and not because he didn't get what the Chieftain had said. "They were actually quite skilled in their trade with the Uytelwa. I have no doubt in my mind that functionally they could have handled the trading of Corbite crystal as well. But of course, that would be too glorious a task to leave to someone of their standing. 

__

Social order. 

Pride was built into the entire structure of Klunj society. It had been a major concession for Chieftain 5 to acknowledge the competence of Tribe 70 when it came to trading with the Uytelwa, yet all the while he was still looking down on them, conveying that they were beneath him and his tribe. Tribe 5 had too much pride; pride born of what their social status was. Tribe 70 was low in the society. There were 69 tribes with more power and prestige than they had. Everyday their social standing required humility; required that they ACCEPT their position. 

"Chieftain 5, I have a hypothetical situation for you. Let's just say, for the sake of argument, that a high tribe such as yours wished to turn over trade responsibilities to a lower tribe such as Tribe 70. Would such a thing be possible?"

"Such a thing does not happen," Chieftain 5 said, more curious and surprised by the question than angry that it had even been asked.

"But if it were to happen, would the high tribe need to get permission to do such a thing?"

"Permission?" 

Anakin felt a flash of anger from Chieftain 5 and realized that maybe he needed to try a different word. 

__

Too much pride. He doesn't like to think of his tribe, think of himself, as requiring anyone's permission.

"What I meant to say was, in such a scenario would it be socially appropriate for the high tribe, Tribe 5, to consult with the tribes above it." 

It was a subtle change in language. Anakin didn't really care for these semantic games. If Tribe 1 told Tribe 5 to do something, Tribe 5 did it, simple as that. Asking permission was the correct terminology, and everyone here knew it. 

__

Too much pride.

"In such a scenario," Chieftain 5 began slowly, clearly not liking to face Anakin's statement about there being tribes that were above his, "Tribe 5 would be well within our rights to hand over trade responsibilities to a lower tribe. Consultation with the high tribes would already have occurred, resulting in the awarding of trade rights in the first place. Such a declaration indicates a trust by the society that the management of those trade rights by said tribe will be sound and in the society's best interests."

"So," Anakin said excitedly, wanting to keep the momentum going, "if Tribe 5, if you, deemed that it was in the best interests of the society for a lower tribe to take over trade responsibilities, this decision would be supported."

"Yes, or so I believe. As I said, such a thing does not happen." Chieftain 5 was still bewildered as he spoke.

"Until now," Anakin said, very matter of fact, raising a hand to stop the protest he knew would be coming from Chieftain 5. Surprisingly, there was no protest. Chieftain 5 was too stunned to speak, as his mind had finally caught up to where Anakin was going.

"Jedi Skywalker," Obi-Wan broke in, exerting some conscious effort to refer to Anakin as these delegates knew him and not as Padawan, "you are suggesting that Tribe 5 turn over trade rights with the Uytelwa to a lower tribe?" 

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm suggesting."

"Impossible!" Chieftain 5 exclaimed. "Such a thing is not done." 

His anger didn't match his words and somehow Anakin knew that whatever else was said would be a formality. The Chieftain's mind and heart had already accepted the idea.

"So you will be the first to do it. It will take great courage and humility to do such a thing. Do YOU have that strength?" 

Anakin was clearly challenging Chieftain 5. In a strange way he was using the Chieftain's pride to get him to perform an act of humility. 

"I have strength," Chieftain 5 said without hesitation, "but you have not told me why I should wish to do such a thing."

"Because you have no other choice. There will continue to be more conflict in trading with the Uytelwa. Prices will continue to rise and shipping problems will multiply, until finally the noble Uytelwa will sever their trade agreement with the Klunj. Your society benefits far more from the trading since the discovery of the Corbite than the Uytelwa do. You know it and they know it. The only thing that has kept them trading with you for this long despite the problems is their nobility. They keep their word. To break their promise, their agreement, would be more painful to them than you could know."

Anakin could see C-Ren shift slightly, and knew that his words were true. He gazed at Chieftain 5, and slowly began to make his final and most painful pitch. 

"You feel anger, resentment, and fear toward the Uytelwa. I know because I feel these things too. You feel somehow turned inside out, revealed, naked, and you don't like what you see in your own heart. I know because I feel this too. You feel this because of your pride, because your society demands that you have such pride. I feel it because I have too much pride, though my society tells me that I must let go of such feelings. We are both flawed in this way, and yet strong just the same because we can recognize the weakness in our pride and make it serve us rather than us serving it." Anakin pointed at Ambassador C-Ren and continued to speak with calm determination. "You know a little about the Jedi, a little about what we call The Force. Well, the Uytelwa can also touch The Force, though not in the same way as Jedi. I suspect that they do not understand much about their connection to The Force, or even consciously attempt to use it. Yet, they use it just the same. They can pick up on emotional shifts in other beings, an effect that is magnified by their great calm as a species. Pride is a strong emotion, and somehow contact with the Uytelwa can magnify pride, make it obvious. Beings are not used to seeing their emotions, especially one as strong as pride, made to stand out in such obvious ways." Now Anakin turned and fully faced Chieftain 5. "Your people, the people of Tribe 5 will continue to feel dislike for the Uytelwa. Perhaps if they were made aware of what I'm saying right now they could control what they feel, but I doubt it. Lower tribes do not feel the same pride as Tribe 5 because your society demands that they have humility. That is why Tribe 70 was able to trade with the Uytelwa for so long with no conflicts. That is why you should return trading rights with the Uytelwa back to Tribe 70." Anakin paused briefly to take a deep breath before continuing. "There is another consequence that I failed to mention, should trading problems between Tribe 5 and the Uytelwa continue. Due to the importance of the Corbite crystal for your society it is conceivable that the higher tribes could decide to strip Tribe 5 of the honor of trade with the Uytelwa. Of course, one of them would decide to take up the task, and they would meet with no more success than Tribe 5 has seen. But the damage would already be done. Tribe 5 would be greatly shamed if such an event were to occur. And, eventually the Uytelwa would still sever their ties with the Klunj. Handing over trade rights to Tribe 70 will spare Tribe 5 the shame of having the trade rights forcibly taken from you." Anakin paused once more, taking a deep breath and drawing on the Force so that his final words would have as much power behind them as possible. "I have been as honest with you as I know how to be. I hope that you will see the truth in what I say. I hope that you will have the courage to do what is best for your tribe and your society."

Anakin sat down, exhausted. Obi-Wan was staring at him, but in a way that only Anakin would recognize as staring. 

__

Are you okay? Obi-Wan asked through their Force bond.

__

Never better, Anakin replied, not exactly the truth but not a lie either. He couldn't lie to Obi-Wan through their Force bond.

After what seemed like the longest moment of Anakin's young life, Chieftain 5 spoke. "Your words carry great honesty and wisdom Jedi Skywalker. I shall have to consider them."

Anakin had no doubt that he would. With that, this negotiation was over. There would need to be further talks internally among the Klunj to be sure. Anakin didn't totally buy the easy turn over of trading rights story that Chieftain 5 had told, but there would eventually be agreement. There would need to be further talks with the Uytelwa, but once again there would be agreement. Everything was going to work out. Anakin could feel it. Obi-Wan slowly rose from his chair, letting Anakin know that their time here was over.

"We thank you for your time and assistance Jedi," Chieftain 5 said, his mind still grappling with what had transpired but his heart clearly grateful.

The Jedi bowed deeply to him and turned to face Ambassador C-Ren. 

"We thank you as well." 

Once again the Jedi bowed deeply and moved toward the door. Obi-Wan stepped out first while Anakin followed. One foot out the door Anakin turned around to acknowledge the voice from behind him.

"Jedi Skywalker, you now see what I meant about triumphs not always being as obvious as a full scale war." 

Anakin saw.


	9. The Power of a Jedi

Chapter 9 - The Power of a Jedi

"You were right about the second stage of Tunan-Ra Master," Anakin remarked when the two Jedi were far away from the room where the negotiations had taken place.

"How so Padawan?" 

"I was NOT the right person for the job which is exactly why I was the perfect person for the job. It's kind of weird."

"Yes," Obi-Wan said, clearly lost in thought for a moment, though he quickly recovered. "I could not feel what you felt coming from the Klunj. Oh, I could sense uneasiness, but all the other emotions were hidden from me. You used yourself, how you were feeling to relate to the Klunj, to build an alliance with them. You gave meaning to their confusion."

"And?" Anakin asked, expecting Obi-Wan to say more.

"What you said came in a moment of great honesty and, I imagine, great pain. Those feelings are your own Anakin. Learn from them. No more need be said."

Obi-Wan never stopped surprising him. Anakin's little speech to the Klunj Chieftain had revealed some very un-Jedi like emotions. He figured Obi-Wan would have a lecture ready to chastise him about what he'd shared, and what he was feeling. Instead, Obi-Wan had let the situation pass, had basically said it was okay if Anakin felt those things. Anakin looked hard at his Master once again and realized that despite their closeness he and Obi-Wan kept things from each other. They knew each other better than anyone else and yet in many ways they were strangers. This thought did not bring Anakin comfort.

"So," Anakin said, wanting to change the subject and not liking the silence that had settled in. "How hard did you find the third stage?"

"Oh, in my younger days I found it difficult enough. There is an impatience in youth that makes stage three challenging." Obi-Wan glanced knowingly at Anakin before continuing. "You have handled yourself well today Anakin. I was especially impressed with your abilities in the negotiations. If you do not forget the lessons you have learned so far, then stage 3 should not trouble you."

"Really?" Anakin said this tentatively, still unaccustomed to receiving so much praise from Obi-Wan.

"Yes, Padawan."

Anakin's walk picked up a beat. He was energized, happy to hear Obi-Wan's praise. His Master had confidence in him. Anakin felt like he could do anything.

"We are here."

Anakin didn't need Obi-Wan to tell him this because he had been alert the whole walk over here. They were in one of the large storage rooms that had been built into the basement of the Temple. 

__

This is a strange place to hold a stage of Tunan-Ra. 

"Why one of the storage rooms Master? Seems like a strange location for a stage of Tunan-Ra."

Anakin suddenly realized that his question would receive no answer. 

__

Was I that deep in thought? 

Obi-Wan was no longer at his side, having vanished without so much as a hint to Anakin that he was leaving. 

__

Strange. 

Anakin felt the first object that was flying at him before he saw it. He rolled out of harm's way, only to realize that there were several dozen objects sailing his way. There were power cells, chairs, and the wing of a Jedi Starfighter. He raised one hand and began to pluck the objects out of the sky, but this strategy was slow and more arduous than he thought it would be. A larger power cell hit him square in the midsection and for a second all the wind was knocked out of him. Anger flared up in Anakin but he let it go as he drew the Force to him. On instinct, he leapt far from where he was standing, only to realize that a second longer and the pile of mechanical parts he'd been standing next to would now be on top of him. Anakin saw a flash of clothing off to his left, and proceeded to track the trajectory of whoever it was with his eyes. He moved slowly toward where he anticipated the person would end up, but when he arrived all he saw were several large cans suspended above his head. The cans came crashing down around him with a speed that clearly suggested more than gravity was at work here. Anakin somersaulted to avoid the cans but one still clipped his leg. He fell to the floor with a loud thud. 

__

Ouch, that hurt. Obi-Wan said this would be easy. 

Anakin had no time to catch his thoughts because the same Starfighter wing that had missed him before was now barreling down on him. He raised his right hand and pushed against the wing with the Force but it didn't slow down nearly as much as he hoped. Someone very powerful was manipulating this Starfighter wing with the Force. 

__

Master Yoda. 

The thought flashed into Anakin's mind at the same time he lowered his hand and dodged the flying wing. It crashed about a foot behind him. Anakin was starting to sweat, and he was already more tired than he should be. He could feel despair and anger welling up inside of him, but this time it was far harder to let the anger go. It was like a blanket, wrapping him in its warmth and protection, and for a moment Anakin felt he was invincible. No object could touch him as long as his anger and despair stayed draped over him. The metal chair that crashed into his side shattered that particular fantasy. He rolled with the force of the chair's impact and was amazed when he only felt slightly dizzy getting to his feet. 

__

That could have broken some ribs. 

Anakin needed to regroup, needed time to think, but things were coming at him too quickly. Getting caught off guard right from the beginning had put him at a distinct disadvantage. Another power cell flew past Anakin's ear, and would have hit him if he hadn't redirected it gently with the Force. Anakin's mind ran through numerous plans of action, each one dismissed as quickly as it had been generated. Then, he saw some heavy metal planks on the far edge of the storage room, and decided to make his move. Anakin ran toward the planks, objects whizzing past him as he ran. He simply nudged one of the metal planks causing it to tip over and fall on its side. Quickly steadying it with the Force, he began to pluck the other planks right off the wall. Anakin slid right under the last plank just as a metal chair collided with the wall he had just built. Drenched and breathing heavy Anakin studied the makeshift shelter he had created. It was very much a giant pyramid, and he hoped would afford him some protection while he thought of what to do next. Loud clangs chimed in Anakin's ears, the sound of metal hitting metal. Dents were starting to appear in the plank walls, but they continued to hold. Anakin knew he had to think fast. He didn't know how many Jedi were out there, throwing objects at him, but he knew that they could use the Force just as easily to knock this shelter down as he had used the Force to build it. 

__

A Jedi's strength flows from the Force. Calm, passive, at peace you must be. 

Master Yoda's words flashed into Anakin's mind and he realized that in all the commotion he wasn't connecting deeply with the Force. A series of quick breathes got Anakin started, as he let the anger, fear, and desperation slip away, to be replaced by a calm and steely resolve. 

__

The Force is my ally. 

He could feel the Force flowing through him, unfettered by his emotions. A loud bang rocked the shelter but inside Anakin felt nothing but peace. He could feel the Jedi attacking him now. One was definitely Master Yoda, who was so strong that touching his presence caused a tear to slip down Anakin's cheek. Barriss Offee was here too. She was a Padawan like Anakin, and apprenticed to Luminara Unduli, who had recently ascended to the Jedi Council. Ki-Adi Mundi, a powerful Jedi Council member, was the third person he sensed. The fourth and final Jedi he felt wasn't much of a surprise. Obi-Wan's disappearance had pretty much clued Anakin into the fact that Obi-Wan was involved in whatever was happening. Still, it jolted Anakin to know that his Master was one of the Jedi lobbing metal objects at his head. Suddenly, Anakin could feel the walls of his makeshift shelter beginning to collapse. He felt no panic upon making this observation, and as he stretched out with the Force it became clear that Ki-Adi Mundi was the one trying to tear down his makeshift defenses. He secretly relished this truth, knowing with full certainty that if it had been Master Yoda the walls would already be down. 

__

But why isn't it Master Yoda? Why aren't the others helping? 

He had no time to process those thoughts as one of the planks gave off a sickening groan and fell to the floor. Anakin drew the Force to him again, even more than before, and pushed against the plank walls. The remaining walls collapsed to the ground but instead of fleeing Anakin remained completely still. A metal chair flew directly toward him and was promptly redirected into the wall. Spark plugs flew toward Anakin, who simply waved them off course by a few feet. The fighter wing dropped down toward his head, yet he merely caught it and let it hang there. Then he began moving it around to act as a shield against the other flying objects. He'd wrenched control of the wing away from its master, but couldn't keep up the strength necessary to continue using it as a protective device. He pushed the wing, hard, into a wall close by where it stuck. 

__

No one will be using that against me again. 

Then he raised both arms and any objects that flew within a foot of him were stopped dead in their tracks and suspended there. Anakin knew he couldn't keep this effort up. In fact he'd never done anything like this before, a thought that had not occurred to him until just this moment. He was doing things with the Force that he'd never done before, never really known he could do. This thought gave him strength and confidence, and caused him to be knocked off balance when the floorboard beneath his feet suddenly flew up. 

__

Obi-Wan. 

Anakin knew that his Master had done that, had anticipated Anakin would become overconfident and thus lose his fine control over the Force. Anakin felt anger and resentment well up in him once again; he so desperately wanted to fight back, to attack. He felt weak just defending himself like this. Suddenly, all the objects stopped coming. Anakin drew in a long breath and allowed his eyes to refocus on his surroundings. Master Yoda was standing atop a huge pile of mechanical parts. Obi-Wan was standing next to the huge pile, calm written on his face. Anakin could feel Barriss Offee somewhere behind him, though he was still unable to see her. Ki-Adi Mundi was the farthest away, situated on the opposite side of the large room. 

"Done well you have young Skywalker," Master Yoda's gravelly voice carried all the way down to Anakin. "The end this shall be."

Before Anakin could register what Master Yoda had said a piece of the ceiling broke loose and fell right toward him. He barely rolled out of the way in time. Only he didn't hear any crash. Then, he realized that nothing had happened. 

__

I forgot about that one. 

Master Yoda's voice had distracted him and Ki-Adi Mundi's finely tuned brainpower had produced an image of a falling ceiling in his mind. Anakin jumped up quickly, trying to close his mind off to the others. The Force told him to duck and so he did, sending three metal rods sailing past. Anakin didn't know how to make this onslaught stop without attacking, yet he still knew that he had to find someone to end this whole affair. He couldn't dodge forever. 

__

Sometimes defense is the best way to attack an opponent. 

Anakin could hear Obi-Wan's voice inside his head. He'd seen this particular statement given truth during his lightsaber duel against Juda-Non. Perhaps it could prove true again. Anakin stretched out with the Force once again and smiled at what he saw. The four Jedi were expending a great deal of energy trying to clobber him with objects. He was tired, but so were they, which meant that sooner or later either they or him would get impatient, make a mistake. It was that way for all beings it seemed, no matter how powerful or disciplined. 

"One can only fight for so long", Obi-Wan would say. 

Anakin's mind raced forward with what he knew of the four Jedi here with him. Barriss Offee was the sole Padawan, which suggested that she was most likely to become impatient first. Obi-Wan was patient and sometimes overly cautious. He'd gotten Anakin with that floorboard trick, but Anakin sensed that Obi-Wan had barely thrown any objects at him, if any. 

__

He will worry most about hurting me. 

Anakin turned his mind to Ki-Adi Mundi, who he knew to be quite adept and powerful, but the realization came that Ki-Adi was the Jedi farthest away from him. In some ways that suggested a greater expenditure of energy on his part versus the other 3, and if Anakin couldn't see him due to the distance they were apart, perhaps Ki-Adi couldn't see him either. 

__

He is tracking me through the Force. 

Lastly, was Master Yoda. Clearly, he was the most powerful being in the room. Even Anakin's healthy ego didn't permit him to think otherwise. Master Yoda was also the oldest though. Anakin thought of Yoda sitting on the Jedi Council for so long. 

__

He is not accustomed to using the Force this way anymore. He is bound to be tired. Anakin's mind did all this profiling in a matter of seconds, though it seemed like an eternity, allowing him to craft a plan. Barriss Offee would attack first, of this he was sure. She also had the least amount of control. Ki-Adi Mundi was farthest away and using the Force to track him. Anakin had an idea how he could make these facts about his "enemies" work against them. Anakin felt Barriss Offee's attack coming. Three metal chairs flew in his direction, but instead of pushing the chairs away, he joined with the Force stream Barriss Offee was creating and actually HELPED her push the chairs toward him. They overshot their mark by a fraction, his influence so subtle that he doubted she even knew what he'd done. He knew that by defending himself against the others, he would shine like a beacon in the Force to Ki-Adi Mundi. So, if he couldn't distance his connection to the Force, maybe he could fool Ki-Adi Mundi's connection to it instead. Anakin felt Barriss Offee's presence, felt her connection to the Force, and joined with it. He had no idea if what he was trying would work but something deep inside told him that it should. Suddenly, Anakin heard a distinct thud, and could see where Barriss Offee had rolled into one of the walls of the storage room. Searching the Force, it became clear to Anakin that Ki-Adi Mundi had tried the ceiling allusion again. Because Barriss Offee wasn't prepared to defend herself from an attack during this exercise the allusion caught her completely off guard, and she'd hastily tried to roll out of the way. Unfortunately, she'd misjudged where she was in the room. 

__

One down. 

Anakin could feel Ki-Adi Mundi's confusion and slow realization of what had taken place. Anakin knew that he'd be running to help Barriss Offee, which meant that he wouldn't be concentrating on attacking Anakin. 

__

Two down. 

Master Yoda and Obi-Wan were straight ahead of him, looking totally unconcerned about what Anakin had just caused to transpire. Anakin still figured Obi-Wan would be more tentative in his attack, which meant that Master Yoda was the greatest danger. Yet, Anakin had no idea how the diminutive Jedi would come at him. He didn't have to wait long to get his answer. Pieces of metal began to fly from the pile of mechanical parts that Master Yoda was standing on. To Anakin's dismay, it looked like the pile was rapidly receding, which of course meant that there was a whole lot of metal sailing towards him. He quickly judged the distance between himself and the pile, making his decision in an instant. Anakin focused the Force on one piece of metal that was flying toward him and redirected it into the outer edge of the pile, near the base where Obi-Wan was standing. He saw the pile begin to tip that direction and saw what he thought was a smile on Obi-Wan's face. Anakin didn't really see the rest. He was hit square in the stomach by a piece of metal and knocked backwards. To his amazement, the other metal seemed to miss him completely, though by all rights it shouldn't have. He staggered and fell, but years of Jedi training had prepared him for falls. He rolled into his fall, and finished propped up on one knee, gasping for breath. He saw now that the pile of mechanical parts was more spread out, much of it spread out right where Obi-Wan had been standing just a few moments before. Master Yoda was no longer perched atop the pile of metal. Anakin scanned the area quickly and felt the panic growing inside of him. 

__

What have I done? 

His mind raced back to the events of a few moments ago. He had assumed the falling pile would divert Master Yoda's attention to helping Obi-Wan and away for directing objects at him. He'd assumed Master Yoda wouldn't have the strength left to concentrate on both tasks, and he'd assumed that Obi-Wan would be prepared to deal with the falling pile, given that he wasn't concentrating his energy on attacking Anakin. Somehow, it seemed he had miscalculated. Anakin rose, with some effort, forcing the panic to leave him. He reached out with the Force, trying to move the pile, but nothing seemed to happen. A terrible cry went out in his heart, and desperation filled him with a sense of power that he'd rarely felt before. Desperation turned to anger; anger at himself for making such a huge miscalculation. He could feel his fear, fear that Obi-Wan was gone, and all because he had made a mistake. That fear powered the anger, powered the desperation, and in that moment Anakin felt more powerful than he ever had before. The Force was there in all its magnificence, and it would be easy for him to reach out to it, to wield it like a hammer to smash the pile into dust. It would help him to erase his mistake. Anakin reached to that power, felt it grip him, and directed it at the metallic pile. The last thing Anakin saw in his mind's eye before the darkness took him was a clear image of the pile being torn asunder; his Master freed from the metal prison. In fact though, nothing happened at all.


	10. Rest for the Weary

Chapter 10 – Rest for the Weary

"Anakin! Anakin! Anakin!" 

Anakin perceived Obi-Wan's concerned voice traveling down to him, but from where he couldn't say. He forced his eyes to open at the sound of that voice, and was greeted by a white haze which gradually filtered into the serene blue eyes of his Master. Only Obi-Wan's eyes weren't so serene at the moment, clearly holding concern for his Padawan.

"What…what happened?" Anakin managed to ask, though not without pain. 

He knew that the metal hit he'd taken to the stomach had hurt, but it hadn't hurt that much. He shouldn't be having this much trouble getting air to speak. 

"Lie still and don't try to talk. I think you overexerted yourself just a bit." 

Obi-Wan tried to deliver this news with a smile, yet that still had grimness to it that Anakin didn't like. Anakin, hardheaded as always, was preparing to speak again when the darkness took him once more. He awoke a little while later in the infirmary of the Jedi Temple. State of the art machinery lined the walls of the infirmary, and the windows allowed in a light that mysteriously seemed to have an instant ability to heal. Anakin sat up, reflexively touching his face as he did so. He could feel where the bacta had been applied, not too long ago, but fortunately he didn't appear to have too many cuts. His midsection hurt quite a bit, and his breaths were coming out in ragged waves. 

"I see the patient is awake."

Anakin looked straight ahead at the features of Tempe Denu, one of the most respected Jedi healers. He was a thin, stark looking man, with sharp features and very little hair. He looked as though he should be gangly, yet moved with a fluid grace Anakin had come to expect of Jedi warriors. And his presence always gave off something powerful, something that convinced whoever was near him that everything was going to be just fine.

"I must admit that you're not the first patient I've had due to stage 3 of Tunan-Ra. Sometimes I think we Jedi have some of the most idiotic practices in the galaxy."

Anakin was hard pressed to disagree with that assessment. He'd felt a lot was questionable about the logic behind Tunan-Ra.

"Opinionated as always Tempe."

Both Anakin and Tempe Denu looked toward the voice, though neither was startled to hear it. Obi-Wan was standing in the doorway, looking serious and severe. His robe was very dirty, but other than a small scar above his right eye there was no indication that Obi-Wan had been hit by a pile of falling metal.

"What…what happened?" Anakin asked again, the words springing to his mouth.

"Amazing. That is exactly how you asked that question before. No matter what else is happening with you Padawan, your curiosity remains first and foremost."

"Yes, good it is to be so inquisitive. Learn truly, only the inquisitive mind can."

Anakin hadn't noticed him before, but Master Yoda was standing beside Obi-Wan, clearly dwarfed in stature by the much younger man, but not in force of presence. 

"So," Anakin said, tilting his head to the side, "are you going to make me ask a third time?"

"No Padawan."

"Performed well did you young Skywalker. Powerful you have become. Resourceful, you are."

Praise again from Master Yoda. Anakin made a note in his mind to remember this day well. He suspected he'd never get this much praise from Master Yoda or Obi-Wan again. With those words, Yoda walked out of the room, limping along on his cane in customary fashion. Obi-Wan approached Anakin's bed and sat down on the edge. 

"Those were some neat tricks you pulled. Very sound planning. You knew your opponents and thus were able to take advantage of their weaknesses, or should I say, were able to take advantage of OUR weaknesses."

Suddenly another thought flashed into Anakin's mind. 

"Barriss, is she alright?"

"Oh, quite alright Padawan. She just banged her shoulder is all. Master Mundi was able to help her sufficiently."

"I'm glad," Anakin said, meaning every word.

"Yes. So was she I imagine. Master Unduli has already been informed of what happened. I imagine they will be having some extra training sessions in the immediate future." 

Anakin was about to raise a protest, to say that he didn't mean to get a fellow Padawan in trouble, but Obi-Wan stopped him with a look.

"You have not gotten anyone in trouble Anakin. A Padawan's role is to learn, a Master's to teach. Barriss Offee still has much to learn and Luminari Unduli still has much to teach her. Today's events were merely another reminder of that. There is no shame in this. In fact, it is a wonderful thing to be able to learn from mistakes that didn't result in disaster."

"I suppose," Anakin said, not really sure he meant it.

"And what did you learn Anakin?"

"I'm not really sure," Anakin responded quickly, clearly having expected the question. "Perhaps if you told me what happened I'd be able to make some sort of determination."

"Very well," Obi-Wan replied, shifting to a more comfortable position on the bed. "Your plan of using the metal pile to distract Master Yoda from attacking you was a sound one. Unfortunately, it also distracted me."

"I saw you smile when I redirected that piece of metal into the pile. You knew what I was doing," Anakin said, the truth beginning to dawn on him.

"Indeed. I was still surprised though. Frankly, I would not have expected that degree of subtlety from you." Obi-Wan glanced briefly at Anakin to make sure his comment had been taken as intended, saw Anakin give a simple nod, and continued. "I should not have allowed myself to be distracted so badly. If I had been more diligent perhaps we would not be here now."

Anakin gazed at Obi-Wan for a long moment, not really understanding what his Master was saying. "You mean…"

"Yes, my distraction allowed the metal beam to strike you. Fortunately, Master Yoda is far more alert than I am."

"You're talking about the second metal beam that should have hit me but didn't."

"Exactly. Master Yoda was able to change its course just in time."

"Wait. If I'm understanding what you're saying, that means it was your responsibility to keep the beam from hitting me."

"Correct Padawan."

"So that's why the only time you attacked me was with that floorboard. The whole time, you were making sure nothing hurt me."

"That is the Master's responsibility during this stage of Tunan-Ra. The idea is to challenge you not to kill you. My vigilance is merely a precaution. I must admit that there was only about one time where I actually had to intervene on your behalf."

Anakin looked away quickly, shame beginning to fill him. He thought he'd done so well in defending against four other Jedi all by himself. Now Obi-Wan was telling him it was all an illusion.

"I did not like this bit of news when Qui-Gon first told me either. But there is no shame in having had assistance. It does not diminish the effort you put forth. It is a great skill to know when help is needed Padawan, and when it is not."

Anakin was silent for a long moment. He knew Obi-Wan was right, knew that he had trouble accepting help from people. And yet, he always expected people to be grateful when he helped them. The irony of all this struck him in a flash, but a larger priority won out in the back of his conscience.

"But you still haven't told me what happened with you and the pile. Master Yoda couldn't have stopped that and redirected the beam all at once, could he?" The mere thought of someone having that much power was definitely of interest to Anakin.

"In this case that is not what happened," Obi-Wan replied, and Anakin noticed that he didn't say Master Yoda couldn't have done it. "For lack of a better description, I simply moved."

"How?" Anakin asked, stunned at the cavalier way Obi-Wan was telling this story. He had been afraid he'd killed his Master, maybe even Master Yoda, and here Obi-Wan was telling him the story like the whole thing was no big deal.

"I still have a few tricks that I have yet to teach you. I imagine you would have perceived what happened if you hadn't been so physically and mentally exhausted. Let that be another lesson to you Padawan, things are not always what they seem, especially in times of great stress. You must learn to pull back instead of always driving forward."

This time Anakin let his head droop just a bit. He had been waiting for Obi-Wan to point out something he'd done wrong. 

"I had to help you. I was afraid I'd hurt you." 

The words came tumbling out before Anakin could stop them, and he hated himself for being so weak as to admit such feelings to Obi-Wan. He should be stronger.

"I am glad you care for my safety so much Padawan," Obi-Wan said with a smile, "but you cannot allow your fear to rule you."

Obi-Wan stood up suddenly, and began to walk toward the door. Just as he reached the doorway, he turned and looked back at Anakin. "Anger, fear, aggression, these things lead to the darkside. Please remember this Anakin."

"How can I not Master." 

Anakin meant for it to be the sort of light remark he often said to Obi-Wan during a lecture. Instead, he was struck by how heavy the atmosphere of the room felt. It was as though something significant had just passed between them and he'd missed the whole thing. 

Obi-Wan nodded grimly as he turned to walk out the door. 

"You shall have some time to rest, but Tunan-Ra is far from over. When you are ready, come to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. There you shall face your final challenge."

Anakin watched Obi-Wan stroll out the door, wondering the whole time at the sudden change that had come over his Master. One moment his Master had been expressing concern for Anakin's health and pride in Anakin's performance, the next, he was lecturing and looking grim. Sometimes, Anakin felt that no matter how close he and Obi-Wan got, there'd always be something between them. Something neither one of them could see or do anything to remove. That thought made Anakin tremble just slightly, and he found himself being taken back down to sleep, happily ready to escape into darkness. 


	11. The Final Stage

Chapter 11 – The Final Stage

Anakin only slept for a short while that second time. Now, he was bounding down the halls of the Jedi Temple with a renewed freshness that was nothing short of miraculous. No matter how much he learned about being a Jedi, he never ceased to marvel at the power of the Force. Outside the Temple windows, Anakin could see that it was only midday on Coruscant. It was amazing to think about all that he had done in so short a time. The light shined through the windows more brightly in this part of the Temple than any other, signaling that Anakin was getting closer to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. That room had been Qui-Gon's favorite in the whole Temple, and now Anakin knew that it was also Obi-Wan's favorite. Thinking back on the times that he'd visited the room, he could understand why his Master loved it so. The light funneled down in such a way that no matter where you stood in the room it seemed that the light was only shining on you. Beautiful blue water flowed among the many different fountains; fountains of different sizes, colors, and architectural design that blended into one perfect whole in a way that should have been impossible. The room had been built toward the center of the Temple, so very little of Coruscant invaded the confines of the room outside of the wonderful rays of light. Anakin had even been to the Room of a Thousand Fountains once during the night, and yet the room still seemed to glow, darkness unable to gain a foothold in this magnificent place. Clearly, the Force was at work here, and Anakin was awed just knowing there was something that powerful. Also, knowing there was something that powerful made Anakin want desperately to be able to fully touch that power.

"Glad you could join us Padawan Skywalker." The deep voice of Mace Windu broke Anakin out of his deep thoughts.

"But elsewhere your mind is," Yoda's voice intoned next to Mace Windu.

Anakin looked intensely at both Jedi Masters, but where he had expected to see serious faces, he saw slightly amused looks.

"My Padawan's mind is often elsewhere but I have no doubt that he is now ready to focus on the task at hand." 

Obi-Wan sounded stern, but when Anakin glanced at him he saw the same amused expression that Master Yoda and Master Windu had. 

"Yes, Master," Anakin said, trying to keep a serious look on his face. 

Despite the Jedi Masters' amusement, he didn't think this was the time for him to be anything but serious and focused.

"Today, done well have you. Now, face the final stage you will." 

Master Yoda stood very still in the center of the room, a steady stream of water flowed overhead between two huge fountains. 

"Like most Padawan I am sure that you have the false belief that this will be your easiest stage," Mace Windu said, walking up near Yoda. "I caution you against this fallacy. You will be asked to find peace in the Force. You will be asked to trust the Force and allow it to take you on whatever journey it sees fit. This is perhaps the most difficult task a Jedi can have, and perhaps the most important. May the Force Be With You."

Mace Windu glanced briefly at Yoda before exiting the room. Yoda looked behind Anakin, which caused Anakin to turn and follow the old Jedi Master's gaze.

"In this place," Obi-Wan was saying as he walked up next to Anakin, "you will come face to face with your destiny. All things will not be clear to you now, and all things are not set in stone. Always in motion is the future." Obi-Wan briefly smiled at Master Yoda before continuing. "It will require courage of you to trust in where the Force takes you, and wisdom to know what it is that you have seen. This journey is for you and you alone, and is not to be shared with anyone else. Though you may not know it, the lessons you have learned today will shape the course of your future. Though you may not know it, the lessons you have needed to learn today will also shape the course of your future. May the Force Be With You."

Anakin was stirred by his Master's words, rarely having heard Obi-Wan speak with such passion before. Without realizing it, he was moving toward one of the smaller fountains in the room, the light following him as he moved. He sat down cross-legged, the rays of light shining brightly in his eyes, and yet all he saw was Master Yoda's slow walk toward him.

"Interesting it is that you should come here. Responsible for this fountain's presence you are. You and Master Obi-Wan."

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked, as he came out of his mini trance to notice the fountain for the first time. It was made of an almost pure ivory white, with waterfalls carved into the sides, and the galactic peace sign ringing the entire edge of the fountain.

"This fountain is the youngest in the Temple. It was a gift from the Naboo," Obi-Wan said, the slightest hint of sadness creeping into his voice. 

It was sadness only Anakin thought he recognized. Talking about Naboo brought back memories of Qui-Gon for Obi-Wan. The sadness had become more fleeting over the years, but Anakin could still recognize it from time to time.

"It is a well crafted fountain. It did not take the Temple engineers long to incorporate this fountain into the rest of the room."

"How come I never knew about this?" Anakin asked.

"I kept telling you to visit the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Clearly, you didn't care for my suggestion." 

Normally, Anakin would have thrown a scowl in Obi-Wan's direction for a comment like that, but this time he merely accepted what was said. Obi-Wan had been encouraging him to come here for 3 years, yet something always kept him away. 

"I might have come if you'd told me about THIS. How old is it?" Anakin asked, running his fingers along the edge of the fountain.

"Actually, it was only given to the Temple about 3 and a half years ago," Obi-Wan replied. It took Naboo officials some time to get the agreement necessary to give such a gift. Apparently, this fountain is somewhat of a cultural treasure to them, considering it was built by Queen Amidala's father."

"Padme," Anakin exclaimed, talking mostly to himself.

"Yes. Apparently, her father was somewhat of a child prodigy when it came to sculpting, as she was a child prodigy when it came to politics. Rightfully, her actions during the Federation blockade have made her a hero among her people. Anything connected to her has been snatched up by certain…admirers, and put into museums or sold at private auctions."

Anakin nodded briefly, smiling slightly at the thought of Padme being worshipped by her people. The Padme he remembered would hate that kind of attention. 

"Time it is. May the Force Be With You young one." 

With that Yoda turned to leave, followed closely by Obi-Wan. Anakin turned to watch them go, his eyes taking in the brief exchange between the two as they stepped out and the entrance to the Room of a Thousand Fountains closed in on itself. His eyes focused forward again, Anakin took in the light that was shining even more brightly on him. He closed his eyes, the rush of water from the fountain next to him the only sound that he could hear. He could feel himself beginning to float, and in that moment he reached for the Force. He felt the Force in small waves at first, like the waters of the Thousand Fountains, and eventually those small waves became one giant torrent, a rush of energy so great that Anakin thought his body would barely be able to contain it. In that moment he was connected to the Force, connected to all that was, connected to all that had been. He found the calm center of himself, as Obi-Wan had taught him, and let the Force take him away. 

"Mom. Mom, I'm home." 

How many times had he said that? He found himself back on Tatooine, in the small house he shared with his mother. His mother's loving gaze was directed at him. She was saying something but he couldn't tell what. 

__

I miss you. 

The image suddenly shifted, sand kicking up everywhere. He saw the cylindrical outline of what he knew to be moisture vaporators. He heard a woman's voice, humming softly, the "Spacer's Song" dancing from her mouth. It had been his favorite song growing up, one his mom would sing to him at night before he went to bed. He couldn't see the woman humming the tune, the sand was far too thick, but he knew it was his mother. 

__

The only moisture vaporators are out with the moisture farmers. What is Mom doing out there? 

A loud crash startled Anakin, and the woman's humming was replaced by a violent scream. 

__

Mom! 

The sand began to swirl and clear, allowing a tiny opening for Anakin to peer through. All he could see is the rear of an enormous Bantha, the animal most closely associated with the Tusken Raiders. It looks like the Bantha is carrying someone, no, more than just one. Anakin feels himself about to call out, clearly foolish given the dangerous reputation of the Sand People, but the need is overwhelming. Somehow, this Tusken Raider knows where his mother is. Just as he is about to yell out, the sand swirls again, and now Anakin is standing on a balcony overlooking a crystal blue lake.

"We used to come here on school retreats."

Anakin turns to see the beautiful face of Padme Amidala staring out at the great lake. He can feel his heart pounding, one thing and one thing only dominating his thoughts. 

__

Kiss her. 

It feels like a thought that comes from somewhere outside of himself, but it really is all him, all his desire. He hears himself saying something, something about sand and smoothness. 

__

What the hell am I saying? 

Then, he is leaning in, moving ever closer to Padme, her lips ready and quivering ever so slightly. 

"You're not all powerful Ani."

Now he's in a garage, a strange place he's never seen before. He can feel tears in his eyes, and a great darkness grips his heart, stronger than anything he has ever felt before.

"Well I should be. Someday I will be. I will be the most powerful Jedi ever!"

The sound is his voice and yet there's something wrong about it, something strangled, as though part of him is dead and the scraps that were left acquired the ability to speak.

"I will even learn to stop people from dying."

__

Is that me? 

"Master Yoda you can't die." 

__

That sounds a little like me.

"Strong am I with the Force, but not that strong. Twilight is upon me, and soon, night must fall. That is the way of the things. The way of the Force."

__

Master Yoda, dying. He sounds so old, so worn. Who is he speaking to? 

He can't see anything, but he hears the voices clear as if they were right next to him.

"I…I killed them. I killed them all."

__

My voice again, but who did I kill? Why? Oh, why does my voice sound like THAT?

Suddenly, Anakin is standing in the middle of an arena, a hail of laser fire raging behind him. He sees bodies strewn across the ground, bodies in brown robes. He hears metal being sliced, and as he looks up toward a cliff face built to look like a balcony, he sees a menacing smile.

"Brave of you boy, I would have thought you had learned your lesson."

He couldn't see the rest of the person speaking, but Anakin knew with great certainty that he wanted to kill this man. Wanted to raise his lightsaber and strike this man down with all his might.

"Oh, but you still might."

Another voice, both inviting and chilling all at the same time. Anakin felt himself drawn and repulsed all in the same instance. Whoever it was let loose a wicked cackle, the arrogance and power behind it unmistakable. 

__

He will destroy you. 

His voice, or so it seemed, sounding desperate.

__

No! He cannot hurt you. There is only one person who can hurt you.

His voice again, but this one stronger, more in control. Anakin doubted that he could ever sound so confident.

"It's good to see you again Anakin." 

Now, he was standing outside a bunker of some kind, the area around him clearly ravaged by some terribly destructive force. He gazed into the eyes of Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was speaking to him now. Obi-Wan's blue eyes no longer held the spark Anakin had come to associate with his Master. Instead, Obi-Wan's eyes held great sorrow and pain, and something else that Anakin dreaded to see even more. 

__

Defeat. Obi-Wan looks defeated. 

He didn't wear the robes of a Jedi, but instead had on a flight suit, that was battered and torn. His beard looked unkempt and his eyes seemed to dart back and forth, as though danger was the constant in his life and safe comfort the aberration. Suddenly, the vision morphed, and Anakin was gazing at a much older Obi-Wan, holding his lightsaber high and in front of him. 

__

Not a good stance to defend from. 

For one brief moment, he gazed into his Master's eyes once more, only to see more sorrow and pain, deeper and more piercing than before. But also there he sees something that he didn't see before. 

__

Hope. 

Anakin hears the chilling sound of mechanical breathing, a sound that could only come from something that should be dead but isn't. Obi-Wan closes his eyes and in that moment the breathing becomes deafening, making a sound that Anakin interprets as the sick sound of excitement. A flash of light streaks across Anakin's vision, and then…he sees Obi-Wan again, this time in his usual Jedi bodysuit, blue lightsaber raised to defend against an on coming blow. Blue lightsaber meets blue lightsaber, and Obi-Wan is pushed back in a way that makes Anakin cringe. 

__

Blue against Blue. 

Anakin wants to call out, but flames dance into his vision, distracting him from what he was about to say. 

__

This place is so hot. 

Obi-Wan is moving with lightning speed, wielding his lightsaber with a skill that Anakin has never seen him display before. Instead of looking triumphant though, Obi-Wan just looks reserved and determined. Anakin can feel the sadness radiating off his Master in waves, but his calm exterior betrays none of this internal turmoil. 

__

This is what he meant. That fighting is not to be enjoyed. He does not want to be having this fight. 

Obi-Wan flashed across Anakin's vision, saber held to strike, and then Anakin can see only flame, feel only heat. He has never felt such pain, as though he is boiling from the inside out. But just as it seems the pain is going to overwhelm him, Anakin can feel the cool embrace of the Force, shielding him from the terrible heat. As the Force shields him, he can also feel it carrying him away, away from the heat, away from the danger, away from…death? Anakin can't be sure, and he has little time to dwell on his thoughts as he is whisked across the cosmos. Twin suns illuminate a plain brown planet in the distance. 

__

Tatooine. 

Then the scene shifts, and Anakin only sees shades of blue and green, a paradise floating in the middle of the cold darkness of space. 

__

Naboo. 

Water crashes against some barrier, and Anakin can see that the light getting to his eyes is being bent in a way that suggests artificiality. 

__

Mon Calamari. _I have seen pictures of these underwater cities before._

The scene shifts rapidly again, and Anakin is standing on a space port of some kind, overlooking a large platform, where a giant ship is being constructed. 

__

Only one planet makes ships like that. Corellia. 

The ship begins to move toward Anakin, rapidly, and as it flies across his vision he can't help but blink. Only a split second, but as he refocuses he can see hundreds of ships streaking across the sky. 

__

Coruscant. _I can feel the power here, the life. _

Anakin gazes out over the balcony, and sees the Jedi Temple in the distance, shining like a beacon of light among so much darkness. 

"Not for long." 

With unnatural speed Anakin spins toward the voice behind him, reaching for his lightsaber as he does. But before he can raise his lightsaber to strike out at the voice he is knocked off his feet, hitting the ground hard. A frightening cold grips his entire body, right through to his heart, and in that moment Anakin feels more fear than he has ever felt before.

"You will not fight me. You cannot fight me. But you can join me. I will show you power as you have not dreamed of. I will show you the true nature of the Force."

A black hand reaches down for Anakin, one he wants to swat away and yet reach for all at the same time. The unseen person lets loose another terrible cackle, worse than any Anakin has heard before, only to have the cackle change into cold, metallic breath. The sound sends chills up Anakin's spine, and all he can think to do is back away. Sliding on his back across the balcony, trying to escape that terrible breathing, Anakin still sees the black hand getting ever closer. The more he moves away the closer the hand seems to get. 

"Who are you?" Anakin hears himself ask, a question which must have startled whoever is reaching for him because the hand suddenly stops moving toward him. Instead the hand goes up to tug at a black hood, which gently rolls back to reveal the person beneath. In that moment, the last thing Anakin hears is the sound of his own terrible scream.


	12. Aftermath

Chapter 12 – Aftermath

Slowly opening his eyes, Anakin could see that he is back in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. The calming waters and light can do little to soothe him though, the power of his desperate scream still weighing on his heart. The room is still deserted, as it was when he began his trance, but as he looks out the window Anakin can see that day has turned into night. Propping himself up on his elbow, Anakin slowly rises to stand at full height. Only a slight wobble was present in Anakin's step as he moved toward the door, fear slowly being replaced by confusion. The doors to the Room of a Thousand Fountains slid open and Anakin looked into Obi-Wan's smiling face. Quickly though, Obi-Wan's smile changed into a look of concern and confusion.

"Anakin. Are you okay?" 

Obi-Wan asked the question much more tentatively than he should have, and Anakin wondered just how bad he looked coming out of that room.

"I'm…okay Master. Just a little tired." 

Anakin tried to crack a small smile, wanting to alleviate the worry he now saw in his Master's face, but he quickly realized that his effort was a wasted one. Obi-Wan wasn't even looking at him.

"How…?" 

Anakin turned around and followed his Master's gaze to the spot where he had been meditating. Among all the flowing waters of the room Anakin could see that there was an empty spot where there wasn't one before. The fountain from Naboo, which he had sat next to, had a large ragged crack down its side. The waters that had flowed so easily between that fountain and the fountains next to it were now cut off, no water flowing at all. 

"How'd that happen?" Anakin asked, more to himself than Obi-Wan.

"You tell me," Obi-Wan said, his attention shifting back to Anakin.

"I don't know. I…" but Anakin said no more, and Obi-Wan knew that he couldn't ask for more. Instead, he moved closer to Anakin and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I imagine you are feeling confused right now Padawan, that everything you saw doesn't make sense to you right now. I wish I could say that eventually you will come to understand all that you saw, but I can't. All I can say is that this experience is like all others you have had today. There are lessons you can learn now, lessons you need to learn now, but there are also lessons that you can only learn with time. Remember this day Anakin. Remember it well. When the future comes, remember Tunan-Ra."

"Yes, Master."

Obi-Wan let his hand slide off of Anakin's shoulder, and Anakin walked away down the hall. Obi-Wan turned to follow, but not before glancing one more at the broken fountain. He looked between the broken fountain and the back of his retreating apprentice and only one thought filled his mind. 

__

What will the future hold?

The End.


End file.
